Frozen Hearts
by Ilandere Okami
Summary: When Light's 14, his parents mysteriously die of heart attacks. L takes a personal interest in both the deaths, similar deaths, and Light himself. When he is personally invited to Wammy's House by L, emotions start to run high. LxLight MelloxMatt
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This idea started out as an idea I thought of when brainstorming for one-shot ideas. Started writing it when bored during school. We had just finished some testing done on the computers and I was in the library w/ my journal and my close friend sitting next to me. So, I was stuck on a part of "To Befriend..." and I almost started writing the beginning of a lemon in my new one-shot that will most likely be posted this weekend ((YAY!!)) So I started writing this w/o any plot except the following:**

**Light/Raito orphaned at 14, L sends him to Wammy's. They fall in luv. L's 21. Mello's 11. Mello's jealous blah blah blah. That's pretty much all I had when I started. I had recently read several stories w/ Light's family being murdered, and the summaries for stories where the Death Note gets into someone else's hands. So, just so you know, Ryuk is one naughty shinigami. You'll see why... You'll also see why Raito is not Light in this story like my others.**

**Also, when dealing w/ slash couples, age doesn't really matter. And everything in here is as acurate as POSSIBLE!! I believe this starts in 2000. I already gave the ages. Everything is researched...on Wikipidia...So, if you really need an example of how age doesn't matter for guy-on-guy couples, just look at Loveless! A 12-year-old and a college guy? Yeah, that's worse than mine.**

**Warnings: Guy-on-guy luvin. Not yet. Sometime soon I hope. LxLight, MelloxL, MelloxMatt, NearxMello ((I hate Near, but he's gotta luv Mello. Only logical)). Will boost rating to M when neccessary.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Mom, I'm home!" a young brunette boy, about 14 years old, called as he stepped through the front door of his home. He kicked off his shoes and placed them carefully in their place by the door. After that, he ran his hand through his perfect hair, letting it fall back into place as he walked towards the kitchen. He grabbed some chips out of the cupboard and realized he smelled something burning in the oven. "Hey, Mom?! What's in the oven?!"

Nobody answered. He walked out of the kitchen and towards the stairs, slightly worried. His mom usually welcomed him home after school. And she never let anything burn. Something was wrong.

As he walked up the stairs, he called again, "Mom?! Mom!" He reached the top of the stairs and didn't find anything unusual. "Mom?! Dad?! Sayu?!" He ended up calling out his sister's name.

Suddenly, the door to his parent's room burst open and his sister ran from it, yelling, "Oni-chan!!" Sayu grabbed hold of her older brother, tears in her eyes. She pulled her shocked brother into the room she had burst forth from, all the while explaining, "I came home and saw Momma lying on the floor in the kitchen. I thought she had fallen asleep, so I carried her up here, so she could be more comfortable. But she won't wake up and I don't think she's breathing!" the young girl cried out.

The boy looked to the bed he was led to, his mother lying on it—not peacefully, like asleep. His eyes widened and he grabbed the older woman's wrist, checking for a pulse. There was none. He quickly ran to the phone beside the bed and dialed 911. "I think my mom's dead!" he yelled once he heard someone on the other line.

"Calm down, son," the person said. "Tell me exactly what is wrong with your mother." The boy proceeded to retell his sister's story, adding in where he came in. "An ambulance and the police are on their way. Please stay on the line until they get there," came the person's reply in an apathetic, bored voice.

Tears were forming in the boy's eyes.

"Sayu!" the boy said to his sister. "Call Dad, right now!" The younger girl left the room while the boy remained frozen. Something wasn't right. The only logical explanation would be a stroke or a heart attack. But his mother was perfectly healthy. He was shaken from his thoughts at his sister's scream.

At that moment the police arrived. He ran to the door to let them in. then he led them to his parents' room, explaining what had happened. His sister was quiet once more and he excused himself to go check on her. He really didn't want to leave his mom alone, but he had to.

"Oni-chan!" Sayu yelled as soon as he entered the room. She couldn't say anything else but handed him the phone, her eyes wide and tearing.

"Hello?" he asked into the phone. Had his sister dialed the wrong number? He twirled the phone cord nervously around his finger. This was his father's work number, right?

"I'm sorry," someone on the other end said. "Your father died of a heart attack not too long ago. He was brought to the hospital, but it was too late. We tried calling your house, but nobody was home. Truly, I am sorry."

"Kids…" someone called from the door of his sister's bedroom, the room they were currently in. "Your mother died of a heart attack. There's no other explanation. I'm sorry."

"WHAT?!" the boy screamed while his sister remained mute. "That's not possible!" The man gave him a weird look. "M-my dad…he just died of-of a heart attack!" He pointed to the phone in his hand to indicate what "just" meant.

He and his sister were orphans. This could not be happening. This could not be possible. Both his parents died of heart attacks around the same time of the same day. Now he had nobody but Sayu. What were they going to do?!

The next hours passed by quickly, yet slowly. All he knew was that it all passed by in a blur, answering questions and remaining silent at the same time. Nothing was right anymore.

He didn't even know he had been crying until he was called from his inner turmoil by a woman's voice. He was sitting in a waiting room of sorts. Why? he couldn't remember or did not know. Where was Sayu? That he didn't know either. Was his sister taken from his without his knowledge?

"Excuse me," the woman was saying. Please come this way, sir." She gestured him to the door behind her. He followed, not understanding what was going on.

The room he entered was pure white with a clear desk and white swivel chairs. He sat in the chair the woman indicated, waiting for whoever was to come. The woman told him to wait, so he did.

"Sorry I'm late," called a monotonous voice several minutes later in fluent Japanese—yet without the accent of one who was Japanese—deep and charming at the same time. "My flight was delayed, which really was not helpful. So I then decided to buy my own private jet. After our meeting, I will look more into that." A strange man walked in, slouched over, hands in the pockets of his baggy blue jeans. He also had on a baggy white shirt, but no shoes or socks. His midnight black hair was messy and unkempt; under his deep, black eyes were dark bags symbolizing his lack of sleep. His skin was pale, as if he never went outside.

The man sat down behind the desk, bringing his legs up to his chest and placed one hand on a knee, the other brought to his mouth to nibble his thumb. "I assume you know why you are here," he drawled out. The boy widened his eyes, not sure how to answer. "Ah," the man caught on. "They told me you have been out of it recently…"

The boy stared at the strange man, recent events shocking him out of his usual manners. "W-what do you mean 'recently,' sir?" he asked, worried.

"They have told me you slept for a whole day, and since then you haven't slept for two. It's quite typical for someone experiencing your kind of trauma." The panda-like man brought his thumb to his lips again and said in a wondering voice, "I wouldn't be surprised if you never sleep again." The boy noticed the pronounced bags under the man's eyes. What had happened to his family?

Dark eyes stared into his sepia eyes and the man stated, "You may call me Ryuzaki. But the world knows me as L." The boy gaped, dumbfounded. This odd creature was the World's Greatest Detective. And somehow, for some reason, he was talking with him. This man was his idol! "And you are Yagami Raito, am I correct?" he voiced.

The boy could only hoarsely say, "Yes."

"Well, Raito-kun," L said. "I'd like to invite you to attend Wammy's House for Gifted Orphans."

* * *

A strange, black-haired man sitting in an odd crouch was staring at his computer screen, looking at different cases he could take on. none of the m interested him. And everyone in the world knew that the World's Greatest Detective only took on cases that interested him.

L heard the door to his room open and the squeaking wheels of his sweets cart being pushed through the door. Watari, his father figure and right-hand-man, almost butler, spoke, "L, here are the cakes you wanted. And," the older man handed a stack of papers to the detective, "here is a list of recent deaths in Japan. One group stands out to me."

L took the papers and scanned them, holding them each between his thumb and forefinger. "These two," he finally said, indifference plain in his voice. "A husband and wife both died of heart attacks around the same time…perfectly healthy…no family history…two children…Truly I cannot understand this…"

Watari pointed to several more pairs of names. "There have been several husbands and wives dying of heart attacks. They are all detectives or part of the police. That is why I brought you these papers."

"I'll take the case," L stated, a bit of emotion slipping into his voice. "This seems interesting enough. And I don't enjoy my fellow law enforcers being picked off one by one."

He looked back at the papers for some time and Watari excused himself. L studied the first couple he pointed out again. They were the first to die like this. Yagami Soichiro and his wife Sachiko; Yagami-san worked with the Japanese police. He was in fact the newly appointed chief. They had two children: Yagami Sayu, ten years old, and Yagami Raito, fourteen years old. Pictures were also with the profiles. L started memorizing the faces of the first three family members. When he glanced at the son, a shock ran through his body.

The boy, Raito, was the picture of perfection. His skin held not a blemish; he required no braces, for his teeth were shining and straight. His hair was a gorgeous dark-honey color, every hair in its place. And his eyes—they were deep and clearly showed his remarkable intelligence. Raito was a genius. And now he was an orphan.

How both his parents had died of heart attacks was a mystery—one L was soon going to solve. Both this beautiful boy was going to be sent to Wammy's House, no doubt about it. The younger sister showed normal intelligence she would go to an orphanage or boarding school or something. L did not concern himself with her.

Feelings and emotions were never L's forte, so he did not know what was going through his head as he stared his wide-eyed stare at one Raito-kun. All he knew was that he wanted to—no, needed to meet the boy, talk with him. He called Watari, to make the arrangements, then went back to memorizing everything he could about Yagami-kun.

Why did he need to see Raito, personally invite him to Wammy's? Was it his IQ that made him need this child to be his successor? Child; Raito-kun was just a child, fourteen years old. L was twenty-one. Of course, L started his detective work around that age, but he had a different childhood.

He looked back at the photo of Raito. The shock went through him again. He could not stop staring. There was something about the boy that made him incapable of looking away, some sort of attraction…

That was it: attraction.

* * *

**Author's note: How do you like so far? For some reason, it's always L w/ the attraction first in my stories...idk why. Well, so you guys understand for now, the story does not skip around like this anymore. This was slightly confusing, but I've never done this much loss in one chapter before! And Raito's creepy...L is too...HE'S FALLING IN LUV W/ A 14 YEAR OLD FOR PETE'S SAKE!!**

**And just so you know: I have almost no idea why I chose Frozen Hearts as the title for this story. It is likely going to change when I come up w/ a new title...But for the time being, it stays. And if you have any ideas as to who the hell is using the Death Note, why, etc, PLEASE TELL ME!! I need help!! I accidently put in that sub-plot to give this story more plot!! It helped in "To Befriend..." but not in this!! Reviews are welcomed, thanx.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Told you to all those who reviewed! I would post this tonight! YAY!!**

**So, this chapter is a little interesting. Sorry for switching between L and Light's POV's. I know it's a little confusing, but now there are no time skips unless otherwise stated. And that means, so far, none. This chapter is quite interesting when looking at it from L's POV...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. If I did...well...my brain wouldn't have hurt so much from watching it!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Raito stared at the strange man who said he was L with wonder in his eyes. There was a school for gifted orphans? If what Raito deducted was true, then L must also have lost his parents at a young age. Maybe he had gone to Wammy's House when he was younger, too.

However, there was only one way to find out. "Excuse me," he piped up. "Sir, L, um…"

"Call me Ryuzaki, please, Raito-kun."

"O-okay…Ryuzaki-san. Please, what is this Wammy's House?"

A small smile spread across L's face. "In essence, Wammy's is a boarding school for orphans with high IQ's. Besides just educating children, though, one of the top students will become, when needed, my successor." So Raito was right about some of that.

Suddenly, Raito's eyes widened. In all the confusion of talking with L, he forgot one major thing. "SAYU!" he yelled, jumping up from his chair. L just looked at him curiously. Where was Sayu? If he was going away to a boarding school, then what was going to happen to here?!

"Raito-kun should not worry," L stated calmly. "His sister was taken to a very nice all-girls boarding school. Seeing as I'm taking a…personal interest in you, I might as well take care of your sister, for you have no other family, if my sources are correct. Raito scrunched his eyebrows together, but said nothing, satisfied with part of the answer, and sat down.

But wait…a _personal_ interest? What did that mean? "Ryuzaki-san, what do you mean by…personal interest?"

L chuckled slightly and thought for a moment, his thumb once again at his pale lips. "Judging by Raito-kun's grades, IQ score, and the like, I have deducted that if he does indeed go to Wammy's, there is a 37 percent chance he shall become my successor. Nevertheless, with so many variables, that is likely to change. Hmm…if Matt actually applied himself, Raito-kun's chance would be reduced to 28 percent. And if Mello, for once, beat Near…34 percent chance. All in all, you have a high chance of being my successor; so therefore, there is no other reason for me to hold any other interest in you."

Raito nodded, completely confused by the man's words, but not wanting to show any weakness. Who were these Matt, Mello, and Near people? Were they the top students at the school? And what was with their names?!

"Now," L said, standing up into his slouching posture, "my assistant, Watari, has gone to your house to fetch your things and once he comes back, he shall take Raito-kun to England, where Wammy's House is located. You may wait in the room out there until he arrives. Good day and I will see you again soon." With that, he bowed and walked over to the window to stare outside at the gloomy, grey day. Raito bowed to the man's back and took his leave, still stunned slightly.

_____

L stared out the window, trying to think. For some reason he could not comprehend, he was having trouble. The raven-haired man tried to recall everything that had just happened.

Two days ago, he discovered Yagami Raito, a handsome young man with a gorgeous mind. He needed to meet the boy, so decided to personally invite him to his old school and home. There he will be able to keep an eye on the boy and gain a new, much worthier, candidate to be his successor.

Today he had met Raito, and although the by's mind was still fogged from recent events, L realized he was much more attracted to Raito than he thought. The sepia eyes held so much emotion that he knew was usually guarded. And his voice was so mesmerizing.

And now, as he stared out the window after dismissing the boy, L vowed he would make sure Raito would not be lonely. He had seen the pain and loneliness set deep into his face. "And," he said aloud, "I will personally make sure of that."

_____

The young boy did not have to wait long, meaning he didn't have enough time to his liking to think about this strange man, L, his idol. There was something about him, something about L, which just didn't seem right. Maybe there were other orphaned kids out there whose parents died of heart attacks. In that case, L really _had_ taken a personal interest in him.

And if that was the case, there was probably a murderer behind this. That could be the only reason for L's sudden interest in Raito and his sister. Someone had murdered Raito's parents, and possibly others!

At that moment, an older man with a wrinkled face, graying hair, and a peculiar mustache, clad in a nice suit, entered the room. To show respect to his elder, Raito stood and bowed. Perhaps this was Watari?

"Mr. Yagami?" the old man asked once Raito had straightened his back. He spoke in a slight accent, probably from Europe. And he had referred to Raito in the English way. He probably didn't speak Japanese fluently like L did. Lucky, if worse comes to worst, Raito could speak English rather fluently. He always had a knack for languages.

Raito nodded, saying, "Hai." Still, yes and no in one's own language are a lot easier and more instinct than anything.

The man smiled and gestured for the door. "My name is Watari," he said in Japanese. Raito had a feeling this would be as far as conversations would go in his native tongue with the man. He was led out of a strange building he didn't remember entering and to a limo idling outside. Raito entered the back and Watari drove off.

The car ride was silent and soon, after driving on roads unknown to the boy, they arrived at an airport Raito had never seen. Watari led him to one of the terminals, flashing something so they didn't have to go through security. The older man had only packed one suitcase of Raito's clothes and a backpack of his books.

The plane ride was long and uneventful. They rode in first class, but it didn't affect Raito. As soon as the plane took off, he went back into his daze of the previous days, this time thinking during the time, though. His sister was somewhere safe; he was going to a school for geniuses. He wouldn't be bored anymore and might actually make some friends.

That thought surprised Raito. He had never had real friends, true friends, before. Everyone wanted to "borrow" his homework or test answers; and girls just wanted him for his looks. Guys thought they'd be popular if they hung out with Raito. But they never liked him for him, never wanted his views and opinions. All that mattered was looks and status.

Now that he was going to a new school, a new start, people won't do that to him. They were all geniuses here, not needing to cheat, not needing status. Maybe rank was more important to them, who got to be the next L.

Finally, the plane landed and Watari lead Raito through customs and out of the airport. And into England. He was actually in England! Never before had Raito left the comfort of his home country. Though he could smell the smog and exhaust in the air, he could see the beauty too. Japan was more new-age. This was history!

"Like what you see, Mr. Yagami?" Watari asked in English as he led the younger boy to a waiting black car. Raito just nodded in awe. From the front seat, Watari started to educate the soon-to-be new student on the fundamentals of Wammy's House. "Mr. Yagami, this is the last time you will be called by that name. At Wammy's you are given an alias, to ensure safety and the like. L, for example, is an alias. So are Near, Mello, and Matt; Ryuzaki has already told you about them, I presume?"

"Y-yes," Raito answered shakily. This was starting to sound a little weird. "If I may ask," he started in perfect English, "what will my new name be?"

Watari thought for a moment, not knowing what to say. Finally, he stated, "Truly, it depends. Mello chose his name; Matt uses his middle name; and Near uses a combination of parts of his birth name. However, Ryuzaki has chosen your name for you. Personally, I cannot understand his motives. Perhaps there is quite a high percentage of you being his successor. He has never shown or given this much personal interest in anyone before. Never invited, or given names, or even talked to potential students…"

Watari trailed off, thinking, wondering. With all this new information, Raito was even more confused than before. Watari even more than him, for he knew L personally for many years. "Watari-san, what _is_ the name L—Ryuzaki chose for me?"

As if jolted from his thoughts by Raito's words, the older man straightened his posture and looked in the rearview mirror into Raito's eyes. "Light."

_____

Around the same time, L was staring at a computer screen while still in the same white room from earlier. On the screen glowing in front of his large, dark eyes was the times of Watari and Raito-kun's flight, along with the car rental service times. Judging by the clock on the computer, the two must be driving to Wammy's right now.

There was a 70.3 percent chance that Watari has told Raito-kun his new name. L hoped Raito like the alias. He was not sure it was the perfect name for Raito, but no one would know for sure. He hadn't chosen it randomly, but looked through countless name books and websites, and even the dictionary. When he saw the word, not the name, Light, it jumped out at him.

Now he would forever call Raito Light. Call him by the name, the alias, he chose for him. No one at Wammy's will know who Raito Yagami is besides Watari and Roger. Only Sayu and those who knew Raito through school would know. But most of those children would soon forget. He had not other family besides the sister he will never see again.

"But," L said out loud, "I would gladly be more than family to Light-kun." Yes, he was beginning to realize—yet not understand—his true feelings towards the boy. And although there was a large age difference, that was not going to stop L from pursuing—yes, pursuing—Light.

* * *

**Author's note: YAY!! L'S PURSUING LIGHT!! And I got that verb from another fanfic, when they are both older...That is an awesome fanfic btw, I just can't remember what it's called. Teehee. LIGHT IS NOT AMUSED!!**

**Anyways, I said last chapter Near is most likely making an appearance in this chapter...I had a very strong debate w/ myself over if I should continue w/ this chapter or not. I voted not. So, next chapter, you are given a glimpse of Matt and Mello ((literally)) along w/ some humor with that. You'll see why. And Near is thoroughly introduced in chapter 3 as well. JUST STARTED WRITING THAT PART!! YAY!! But to those of you who are Near fans, beware, for I am not. So in this story, he is a bitch. "I say let the bitch bitch and the two lovers love!" ~Matt. Forgot what fanfic, but he says that....That can apply to several couples in this story...**

**Anyways, thanx so much to the ONE person who helped me last chapter. For those of you who would like to know, Ryuk is going to be the evil/bored shinigami, but I must invent a villian. So, review questions ((answer them in your reviews PWEASE!)):**

**1. If I do make a villian up, what is s/he like? Looks, attitude, etc. And I might even take suggestions as to WHY s/he's killing off detectives and police officers in Japan.**

**2. If I do not make a villian up, the user of the Death Note will be none other than Beyond Birthday! Thoughts on this? BTW, I have not read Another Note and have obtained all my info on him from Wikipidia and other fanfics ((mainly Bloody Kisses, Strawberry Smiles by Lightofathousandsuns, which is one of my FAVE fanfics! READ IT NOW!!)). So facts might be jumbled/not included. He shall be my own versian off BB...**

**3. Should Matt and Mello be together yet? In this, they are...11 and 10. I'm using the manga ages, so Near's 9 instead of 6...((IDK why they changed his b-day for the anime...)). I don't think they should be a couple yet, but best friends. Thoughts please.**

**4. Are the lengths for the chapters okay? In my journal ch 1 and 2 are both 9 pages. On Word, they're both 4 pages...They might get longer from now on, depending on where I find a good stopping point...**

**5. Are L's feelings developing too fast? And what are some ways he will try to ..."seduce"...((for lack of a better word. He most likely will want to hang out constantly and stuff like that, perhaps kissing him w/o thinking first at one point)) Light? SUGGESTIONS PLEASE!**

**6. Is it bad that I just spilled a few drops of white-grape juice ((the best kind)) on my laptop? I blotted and wiped it up imediately w/ a tissue, but I wanna make sure...**

**Well, I feel like Deathbyconformity44 ((awesome writer btw)) w/ this author's note, so I will stop now. I LUV LUV LUV long reviews and always reply! So don't hesitate!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: First of all, I want to thank several people for their awesome ideas and help. First off: Mariko666 for their interesting opinions on L and his interest in Light. I have considered your review and trust me: it helped a lot, especially in this chapter. Also, Chariline, for your awesome review and several ideas, as well as insight for a romance between two 10 and 11 year old kids ((Matt and Mello)) and for your reviews for all my stories! And last but definitely not least: DeathByConformity44, for your awesome review and ideas. Trust me I already have some plans thanx to you! I LUV ALL OF THOSE WHO REVIEW!! LONG REVIEWS W/ OPINIONS HELP SO MUCH!!**

**Also, I have started to rewatch Death Note ((English dubbed obviously)) and I have two things to say, even though I've only watched the first two episodes: 1. L's voice is so fucking sexy. 2. I really need to work on the murder mystery and have L meet w/ the ICPO or something…so, I am rewriting the end of this chapter on the computer. Also, because of school going to be so hectic next week, and then I'm outta there, I'll only be typing this on my computer, w/o my journal first. It might actually be quicker, but who knows? But then I start summer school and have to take a study skills class ((punishment, don't ask)) so I will be bored in that…IDK what's gonna happen actually. Anyways, enjoy this chapter! I really enjoyed writing it! Somehow, I luv Near's character, even if I hate him…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. If I did, the only deaths would be Soichiro's, Watari's, Near's, and Misa's. All of those who would get in the way of L and Light's relationship and/or I hate them with a burning passion.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

Raito stared back at the old man's eyes. Soon, the other had to look away so he may watch the road. But Raito kept staring. Why would L choose a name for him? Maybe it was because it started with an "L"…Who would really understand L's brilliant mind, however?

Thoughts like these clogged Raito's mind the rest of the car ride. Before he knew it, Watari had stopped outside the large iron gates of a huge building. Watari stepped out and opened the door for Raito. The boy stepped out as well onto the driveway of Wammy's House. It really needed a paving. And the large building sending shadows across Raito's face really needed some repairs. He hoped the inside was nicer.

As they walked to the large wooden front doors, Watari said, "Welcome, Light, to Wammy's House." He pushed open the doors to reveal a large entrance hall. "The results were just posted for our weekly exams," he explained while pointing to the large mass of students crowding around a wall. Raito had a feeling he'd be number one soon enough, just like back at his junior high. **((A))**

At that moment, a tall blond girl in all black shrieked and stormed away from the list of scores, a redheaded boy in a striped shirt and orange goggles trailing behind indifferently.

"Mello's number two again…" Watari sighed.

Raito turned to the man in shock. "But…I thought Mello…was a guy…" That was girl that just stormed away, Raito was sure of it.

Watari paused for a moment. "He…is a boy." He started walking again, leading Raito down a hallway and into a plain office. "Roger, this is Light. I must take my leave, so please show him to his dorm room, and give him his class schedule." He turned to a curious Raito—now officially Light **((B))**—and shook his hand. Then he left.

Light turned to the man called Roger, curiosity still in his eyes. He saw annoyance set deep in the older man's face and eyes. _'He doesn't like kids,'_ Light thought. _'He'll like me, though!'_

The handsome young boy put on a charming smile that always wooed any adult and waited for Roger to say something. The brown-haired man grunted something like, "Here," and handed a slip of paper to Light—his class schedule and room number.

"Come along now," Roger said, trying to calm himself. He stood and walked to the door, stepping out of it and started walking down the hall. Huffing at the gruffness, Light followed the rude man.

Soon they arrived at a door up several flights of stairs and down several hallways and corridors. The place was huge, old, worn, and lived-in. The walls were a light brown-green, the carpeted floors grey-brown. The door they stopped at was just as plain as any other. Yet different as well, for Light would be residing inside this room for the next few years, until he was old enough to leave.

"You have a roommate," Roger stated to the frozen Light. He was just standing there, not knowing what to do. This was his room, yet now he had a roommate? It just didn't seem real anymore. "Under L's request." Yep, definitely not real. Roger opened the door and Light strode inside. In the middle of the room, surrounded by a city of multicolored dice, was a small white-haired, pale boy in white pajama-like clothes. "Near," Roger called out. "This is your new roommate, Light. Play nice." With that, he turned and left.

"Light…" the strange boy, Near, said while twirling a piece of hair. "What made you chose such a…an optimistic name? After all, you have just lost your parents and possibly more family…"

Light gawked at the odd boy. He had no social skills it seemed. Or maybe he just didn't want a roommate, or Light as his roommate—an impossibility, if you asked Light. Whatever the case, Light looked down sheepishly and said, "I didn't…L did…"

The first bit of emotion so far shown on Near's face: surprise. will personally make sure of that."et deep into his face. d he would make sure Raito would not be lonely. o-kun to England, wh "Impossible…" he muttered, looking down at his dice city. Suddenly, he popped his head up and stared directly at Light's eyes. "L is our father figure and nothing more. He might be treating you special, but I shall become the next L!"

"Whoa, calm down, kid!" Light said, shocked. Near seemed about ten years old, someone who should be scared of Light, not angry at him for no reason. "How old are you anyway?"

Near looked up into Light's eyes, already calmed down. "Do not judge me by my age. I am nine, but the smartest student at this school. You, on the other hand, seem just like Mello. Therefore, you are overemotional and will overreact. And you will never beat me, for Mello has never beaten me."

Light scoffed. He was a fourteen year old stuck sharing a room with a nine-year-old-genius with no common sense or social skills. "Your logic is so faulty I am nothing like Mello, 'cause I don't even know him."

"Then you don't even know what he's like. You just judged him without knowing, just like Mello does. You two are too alike…stay out of my sight and my way and I will have no need to verbally abuse you anymore." With that, he stood, grabbed a toy robot sitting on a shelf, and left the room quietly.

As soon as he the most likely albino left, Light yelled incoherently and stormed about the room. Who was that kid to tell him what and who he is like?! He had no right to! And there is no way that he had just beaten Light!! No fucking way! Light would get him back somehow…

He stomped over to the already rumbling city of dice—his stomping caused the floor to vibrate and shake a little too much—and kicked it, making it fall in pieces to the ground.

And L can't be treating Light special. He was just helping him, is all…How is that strange man like a father to these kids? He was probably barely in his twenties, not even. _Personal interest…_L took a personal interest in Light. Why? What was different about him compared to Mello, or Matt, or even that freak, Near?

Shit, he was overreacting.

* * *

_Ring, ring…_

L picked up the phone lying on the desk, knowing Watari was the only one with the number. Holding it between his forefinger and thumb, he asked, "Watari, how does Light-kun like Wammy's?" It just popped out of his mouth. This was not good. Usually, L thought about every word before he spoke. But since he met Light, things were different. And not in a good way.

On the other end of the line, Watari spoke, "He is fine. A little nervous, obviously. I hope he finds the place to his liking. I will check on him when we get back to England. I am about to get on the plane, which is why I'm calling you now." Once he got to Japan, he would meet with the ICPO, posing as L's connection to real people, like always. He would let it be known that L was taking a personal interest in this case. After that, L might stay in Japan a little longer, then go back to England.

"No," L said, louder than normal. What was going on with him? "I wish to check on him myself when you bring me back. I have gotten all the research I need from Japan. You may come back so we may discuss matters with the police and whatnot, but I…I want to go back to England, to Wammy's," he finished quickly. L just said everything on his mind—minus the reasons why.

Watari didn't say anything for a while. Finally, when L was about to hang up, he heard, "Why?" spoken almost too soft to hear. "Dear L, what's happening to you? Why are you changing like this? This isn't like you…You've never really concerned yourself with others before, why this boy, Light? He's distracting you from your work, even…"

"I…don't know…" Never had L been at a loss for words. "Light is…" And never had L showed so much emotion before now. His eyes started to water, then tears streamed down his cheeks. What was wrong with him? What _was_ with this boy, Light? He had changed L a lot in these past few days, without even trying or knowing. What was wrong with L?!

"Ryuzaki, please don't tell me you are crying…" No reply but the soft hiccups and sobs. "I think…you're falling in love, L."

"I think I am, too."

"No, L! Please don't! He's fourteen, seven _years_ younger than you! Do you know how wrong that is?! No one would accept it, even me. And think about Mello…and all those other children who look up to you as a father, their father…"

L's tears stopped, replaced by anger. "I know it's wrong, Watari! Do not remind me! I know being interested in a child is not socially acceptable. But since when have I been socially acceptable?!" L's voice was rising. "I promise not to do anything, truly! He must be greatly confused…Roger put him with Near, right?"

Watari confirmed this and told L he had to board the plane.

After L hung up, he was really worried…and confused. Watari had realized his feelings. He loved Light. But Watari had also said he will not accept it. He will not accept L's sexuality, or preference for a younger male.

"What am I, L, the World's Greatest Detective, supposed to do?" he whispered softly to himself. Even on the toughest case, L could figure his way out, find the answer. But now…he just couldn't.

The best thing to do would be to distract himself from his own problems by looking over other people's, the information on the case. There had been several more deaths and L was firm in his belief that this was indeed a murder case, even if they were just heart attacks. Finally, the police—or what was remaining of them—were paying attention and realizing this wasn't all coincidence…like it ever could be in a world like this.

It was always a member of the police and their spouse, only in Japan…for now. L noticed something else as well: all of those who died were parent of children between the ages of seven and seventeen.

"Someone has a grudge against the police, that's for sure…But the kids…maybe a punishment…? If this is a revenge murderer, then…the children are part of this too…revenge on the children _and_ the police officers…"

There had been so many deaths, the news was leaking out story after story. Soon all of Japan, all of the world, will know that something was wrong, something was awry. People were already speculating some sort of supernatural murderer on the loose.

L searched for a bookmarked website he had found earlier. All he had to do was search one word and countless sites would show up. This website was obviously created by someone who had a lot of information and opinions. It had a grey background with a light grey heart in the center, surrounded by lace-like words and two wings. In the middle of the odd heart was a word in calligraphy: Kira. The nickname of this murderer, the Japanese pronunciation of "killer." This one word was causing so much ruckus online.

And this website wasn't the first, and definitely wasn't the last of its kind. There were countless people out there supporting this criminal, the one who is killing off police officers. Most of them were probably teenagers who didn't want to get caught drunk driving or something stupid like that. The fewer the police officers out there, the better, right? And on the internet, one could remain anonymous. Nobody would know who was giving what opinion—unless you were like L and could hack into websites in your sleep. However, there must be other criminals out there who were also supporting this major delinquent, who loved having less law enforcers out there.

L sighed and turned off his computer. Things were just so confusing. Thinking about all of those out there was just so horrid, L couldn't think about it. He needed to prepare what he was going to say in his meeting with the ICPO, what he was going to do. The police from all over the world were meeting tomorrow in Tokyo, Japan. And L was going to pay a surprise visit.

"What if it was the criminals being killed instead…the roles reversed…? No, I would still try to stop them. Killing is wrong, no matter for what reason, though I hold no regrets. If I did, I wouldn't be where I was today. I work in the name of justice."

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, there you have it! Chapter 3! Took me a little longer to write because, well, school's a little hectic lately. Next week's only getting worse...And L's part was a little hard to write. You guys should've seen me during school! I was so hyper I finished chapter 3! Then I got home, started rewatching the series...and realized that L's part of chapter 3 sucked. So I rewrote/added a bunch of stuff for you guys! There's more action now...**

**A. I believe that the Japanese school system has 6 years of elementry school, 3 years junior high, and 3 years high school...meaning 9th grade's in junior high. Therefore, Light, being 14 and born in Feb, he'd be a 9th grader, right? If not, still an 8th grader, so whatever.**

**B. FINALLY!! You have no idea how abnormal ((Abby Normal...sorry, started watching "Young Frankenstein" in English today)) it was for my to write and type Raito instead of Light. It's easier on my fingers too, more natural...**

**Onto review questions!**

**1. How'd you like Near's character? And the intro to Mello and Matt? Don't worry, you'll meet them in the next chapter...**

**2. Kira worshipers already?! And from a completely different set of people?! Lol, this is seriously like the roles are completely reversed from the actual Death Note. The only thing staying the same is L against Kira. In this, Light's a victim, too...*Sorry, fans, no chain for them...I'm dissapointed too*. Thoughts on this?**

**3. Are you guys okay with the fact that Watari isn't approving of L's fixation/crush/love? And what do you think about that scene in general? Oh, shoutout goes to you, Mariko666, for helping me write that! Okay, so they didn't actually help _write_ it, but they helped give me some ideas...**

**4. The villian? I wanna hear your ideas, but I do have Kira forming in my head. So glad I can call 'em that now instead of just "the villian"...KIRA KIRA KIRA!! There's a girl in my English class named Kira...So sad...and she has no idea what the hell Death Note is! GAH!**

**5. That's really it for questions for now...Just any last thoughts you have on this chapter? And yes, thanx to my adding stuff while typing it up, it is longer than my other chapters! YAY!**

**Arlight, see you next chapter! I luv all those who review, but I luv those who give me long, meaningful reviews more...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long. I have had my computer taken away. And now I only have a limited amount of time on it. This is actually the second day that I've worked on typing and posting this chapter. Anyways, don't expect another chapter for a while. However, do expect a new one-shot. As realistic as it will ever get. Trust me: it's going to be awesome!! Already wrote about 15 pages in my journal. It's gonna be rated T w/ no lemons 'cause if anyone finds and reads my journal, I'd be in huge shit. But there will be hints of lemoniness...anyways, onto chapter 4 of Frozen Hearts!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. If I did, well, it'd be a BL manga and anime, not suspense. I also do not own Gameboy or "Gone-Away Lake", which is an awesome book.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Once his anger subsided, Light sat on the edge of one of the beds in the room. They both looked like nobody slept in them, so he didn't know which one was his. Still, he sat and sulked.

Realization once again hit the boy and he realized he was alone. He had no family, no friends, and no identity. His roommate was horrible and he now had to try to make a name for himself. He had to live up to the expectations of this new school and L himself.

He was glad for the turn of thoughts from his lonely status to his grades and brain. But once the thought of L got into his head, he couldn't get it out. The strange man invited Light to a place in which he truly belonged. He seemed to care for him, to understand what he was going through. And to top it off, Light had looked up to this man of Justice since he could read.

Light smiled and leaned back, his body falling onto the soft mattress and bouncing slightly. Despite his earlier thoughts, Light had a feeling that he'd still be lonely in this school/orphanage for geniuses. Everyone would be competitive and probably only the lower ranking students would form true friendship bonds. And Light was positive he'd be in the top five at least.

But L had faith in him, he reminded himself. And L had never lost a case; he was never wrong. Finally, a small smile graced Light's solemn face and he sat up.

With the burst of new self-confidence—courtesy of L's words—Light stood and turned to his measly belongings. It was time to unpack. It turns out Light was actually lying on his bed. The dresser and closet on that side of the room were empty. Of course, the other dresser was almost vacant of clothes except for a few pairs of underwear, socks, and one extra set of those weird, white pajamas. The other closet, however, was jam-packed with puzzles, action figures, robots, blocks, finger puppets, and the like.

Light let out a low whistle as he got a load of Near's belongings. He wondered if there was some way, any chance, he could be able to borrow the puzzles sometime. Remembering his new roommate's last words, he highly doubted it.

At that, Light turned back to his side of the room and sauntered over to his suitcase, which he carefully un-zipped—not wanting it to catch on any fabric. Luckily, Watari packed his clothes so he was prepared for any type of weather.

Before he started to unpack, he sifted through the clothes until he found a comfortable outfit and pulled it out. He then sniffed the clothes he was wearing, making a face. Oh, gross, he wore these same clothes for three days _and_ on an airplane.

His face still looking disgusted, Light changed out of the filthy clothes and into the clean ones. Once that was done, he folded the dirty clothes and placed them in the hamper also provided for him. All the while, he vowed to take an extra long shower later, complete with four shampoos and a gallon of soap. He shivered slightly at the thought of being so dirty.

Finally, he went back to his still-clean clothes and pulled each article out, one by one. It took about an hour to figure out where to put everything, re-fold the clothing, and place it all in an organized fashion in their proper drawers or on the correct hangers. In the end, there was a dress shirt and slacks left lying on Light's bed. They had been creased during their time in the suitcase.

"Hopefully, there's an iron and ironing board in the laundry room…" he said to himself as he hung up the slightly wrinkled outfit. He smiled slightly, almost smirked. "Good thing my mom recently taught me…how…to…iron…" His voice dropped to a whisper as his slacks and their hanger slipped from his hands. He crumpled to the floor.

Tears threatened to overflow from his watering eyes as he shook in grief. He covered his face in his hands, finally letting the tears fall. He couldn't believe he was crying again all because he mentioned his mother. Still, he continued sobbing until there was loud pounding on the door.

"Near! Open up!" a boy yelled. Light had the weirdest feeling this was Mello. Whoever it may be, Light didn't want them to know he'd been crying. He hastened to put the pants in the closet and wipe any traces of tears from his face before he rushed to the door, the picture of perfection.

Apparently, whoever had pounded on the door and called for Near knew he wasn't quick at answering the door. Perhaps it was because Near knew who it was and why he was there? Light deducted this when he opened the door to find the boy Watari earlier identified as Mello standing with all his weight on one leg, hip jutting out, his arms crossed across his chest, and an irritated look on his face.

Reflexively, Mello took a step forward when the door opened, but took the same step back in surprise. There was some new, older kit in Near's room!

"Near left a while ago," Light said calmly to the younger boy. he seemed about three years younger than Light, still older than Near.

"Who're _you_?" Mello asked as he appraised Light. Before Light could answer, though, Mello turned to look behind him and motioned for the redhead who'd been following him earlier to come forward. The boy stepped to Mello's side, his hands in the pockets of his baggy jeans.

Raising an eyebrow at the pair, Light said, "I'm Light. Just got here about an hour and a half ago. I'm Near's new roommate," he added.

Mello smirked and turned to the other boy. "Hey, Matt, it seems like Roger decided to torture another kid." He laughed loudly as the boy called Matt chuckled slightly, head still downcast. The blond looked Light up and down once more, saying, "They told us a new kid was coming. Matt, here, is a computer whiz. We—well, he—hacked into Roger's computer and all the Wammy's files. So, Mr. Raito Yagami, your parents died of heart attacks and you have a sister Matt's age." Light's eyes widened. "L's in Japan right now because of so many similar deaths. Consider yourself lucky. If L thinks there's a murderer, he'll catch him."

With that, Mello stepped forward and pushed Light into his own room as he and Matt sauntered into the room after the stumbling Light.

"Hey, I didn't invite you in!" Light called to Mello as the blond kicked some of the still scattered dice.

"What happened here?" he muttered before smirking and whipping around to face Light. "Judging by your accent—which, by the way, you're gonna have to lose to keep your identity…safe," he said while slowly walking towards Light, "you're from Asia. Well, I already _know_ you're from Japan. Sorry I didn't bow and take off my shoes as I asked for a formal invitation." He bowed deeply, mockingly.

Trying to keep his cool, Light decided to not answer, instead walked to his backpack, and started unpacking the books. Watari tried to jam as many as he could into the bag, not knowing which Light preferred to read the most, for which Light was grateful. He loved all his books.

Suddenly, a hand whipped out and snatched a book from Light's side. "_Gone-Away Lake_?" Mello asked as he examined the worn paperback. He flipped through the pages.

Light sighed and Mello took that as permission to flop onto Light's bed and start reading the random book. Once again, Light sighed. He then noticed Matt spread on his stomach on Near's bed, playing a game on his Gameboy. Well, they sure seemed at home.

The brunette continued organizing his books, placing them on the bookshelf on his side of the room. He debated for a while on how to place them, though. By favorites? Alphabetical order? By author? Subject? So many choices…Finally, he chose by author and alphabetical order within each author's works, but only quickly chose this after Mello teased him. Of course, he left a place for the book in which Mello was engulfed.

Once finished, he placed his suitcase and backpack in the back of his closet. When he turned around, Light noticed the mess of Near's dice still on the floor. A box was set nearby them, so he started carefully picking them up and placing them in the large box, all the numbers facing the same way.

"What _are_ you doing?" Mello called over his—Light's—book.

Light grimaced, but didn't look up from his work. "I don't like messes…" he muttered.

Mello scoffed. "I could tell."

"Well, what are _you_ doing here?" Light asked bitterly. Seriously, their constant presence was annoying him. It was almost unnerving.

"Duh," Mello said, muffled by the book his head was once again buried in. "We're waiting for Near."

The dice were halfway cleaned up by now. "And why're you waiting for him?" Light asked, almost warily.

It was Matt who finally answered casually, "To beat him to a pulp."

Light facepalmed.

* * *

"L," Watari spoke into the headset he was wearing. He was currently cloaked in a large, tan jacket and a tan hat that sent his face into shadow. He was standing outside the doors to a large meeting room. On the other side were a hundred police officers from almost a hundred different countries. "Are you ready to go in?"

L hummed his response and Watari hefted the laptop in his arms, opening the door a crack. Out wafted the voices of the men on the other side.

"And how come it's only in Japan?!" one man called.

"It has to be some sort of murderer!"

"Some disease police officers have been subjected to!"

They were all shouting over one another, trying to be heard by everyone else. They older man was about to walk in, to silence everybody, when one other man silenced the whole room.

"That's it!" he cried out. That alone froze most. What he shouted next made every head turn to him. "We need L!" Heads snapped up to look at him, some with surprise, others disgust, and a few with confusion.

Watari smiled and stepped through the doors into the meeting room of the ICPO. "L has already started working on the case!" he announced to the gathered men. Everyone turned and gawked at the strange man. He simply walked to the front, placed the laptop on the table, and opened it. Next, he set a camera, microphone, and speakers next to the computer and hooked them up.

Immediately, the black screen turned white, L's logo centered on it. His disguised voice filled the large room. "I am L. Several days ago, I discovered the murders of several police officers and their spouses. I know these are murders and I have some other information I have deducted as well. I am taking on this case, I assure you, but I shall need the help of the Japanese police force."

A man stood at that point. He had an afro of black hair and a small moustache. "I am Aizawa, representative of the NPA of Japan. We will gladly help you in your fight for justice. However, I am slightly worried…"

"Aizawa…" L's computerized voice droned. Some could've sworn they heard clicking through the speakers. Finally, L said, "Aizawa, I can assure you that you and your wife are safe. Now, Watari shall organize everything that needs to be done and call for me in two days time. At that point, I will tell those of you working on the Kira case all the information I process. Good day and I look forward to working with you."

The screen turned black and Aizawa sat back down. Watari, still shrouded in darkness, smiled as he picked up all the devises once more. This should get quite interesting.

* * *

**Author's Note: How'd you like the chapter? Took me about two days to write, but I was writing nonstop. That's what happens when I have nothing to do and no computer. Now I have summer school and am writing my one-shot whenever I can.**

**Review questions!:**

**1. LIGHT IS OCD MAN!!! Teehee, I luved writing that part. Was it Light-like and realistic? Thoughts on that part in general?**

**2. How'd you like Mello and Matt? Mello's pretty much a brat/snob and whatnot. Matt's sorta shy in this compaired to other stories I've written w/ him in them. But I think that's how he is when he's pretty young. And yes, Mello luvs "Gone-Away Lake". He's a girl on the inside and out!! XD!! Sorry, but seriously, he does look like a girl when you first see him.**

**3. Should Light beat Mello and become #2 at Wammy's. It's only fair...Light's 14, Mello's 11. And nobody can beat Near 'cause he holds no emotions...except surprise apparently...And should Mello start hating Light once he beats him but until then be his friend-like aquaintance?**

**4. Like the length? Light's part alone was the length of a normal chapter!! L's wasn't.**

**5. Was it okay that technically L's part was Watari's POV instead of L's? I thought that we've had enough L angst and needed to move the story along. Also, it just seemed more natural to write it like how they have the anime and manga...**

**6. L's part actually skips to the next day 'cause nothing interesting happened until then. Light's part next chapter will prob go back to right where we left off. Sorry about all this confusion. But L's part next chapter will prob be pretty small: just him coming "home" on his new private jet. ((REMEMBER CHAPTER 1?!))**

**7. Note to self: Don't read stories w/ L singing "Shut Up and Sleep With Me" to Light right before writing serious LxLight stories. (("An Apple A Day" just rox my sox!!)) Also, don't listen to the album my friend made for me entitled "Boys Just Wanna Have Fun" and songs on it including "Micheal" and "The Ding Dong Song"...**

**8. I GOT "DEATH NOTE: HOW TO READ" AND "ANOTHER NOTE"!!!!!! I read "Another Note" in 3 days and actually figured out several of the clues. Yep, I'm that weird to read a murder mystery over the summer when my stupid study skills summer school teacher tells us not to read serious stories and ones that make to think. When she said that, I started cracking up. And I'm almost done reading all of "How to Read". It's amazing. But sadly...it tells me some info I've infered and apparently was wrong on. So, about the Kira in this story...I'M SORRY THAT YOU HAVE TO FORGET EVERYTHING YOU'VE READ IN "HOW TO READ"!!! Seriously, the dates given made me so upset.**

**9. Seriously, guess who the Kira is!!!**

**10. Also, some help w/ awesome LxLight situations?! I figured out how to get my dissappointed readers ((and me)) the handcuffs!! Just know this: L's never babysat before. And no, Light, at 14, does not need a babysitter. However, L doesn't know anything about kids, so HA! YAY!! More pwease?**

**Hope you've luved reading so far and please answer my questions. I luv ur opinions!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I'm soooo sorry for the long wait! And to those who are still w/ this story, I love you! This is my most popular story! YAY! I don't understand why you guys love semi-pedo!L or mourning!Light, but hey, who cares?**

**Seriously, I am SOOOOOOO sorry for not updating this sooner. This half of this chapter has been sitting on my computer for ages, but I just had so many other stories to write ((okay, not a good excuse...)) and I just couldn't think up anything for L's part. However, the other day, I realized that L's part technically took place in the future last chapter. So you're just getting Light's half today, sorry. The next chapter will either skip in time and have both halves, or be only Light.**

**Hehe, I loved writing this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 5

"_Well, what are you doing here?" Light asked bitterly. Seriously, their constant presence was annoying him. It was almost unnerving._

"_Duh," Mello said, muffled by the book his head was once again buried in. "We're waiting for Near."_

_The dice were halfway cleaned up by now. "And why're you waiting for him?" Light asked, almost warily._

_It was Matt who finally answered casually, "To beat him to a pulp."_

_Light facepalmed._

Of course, the first words he heard spoken by Matt were horrible and just like something Mello would say. He really needed some other friends. This kid seemed all right, just shy. Maybe Light could befriend him.

Trying to shoo the younger boys out of his room, he said, "Near's not going to be coming back while I'm here. He already hates me."

Mello just scoffed, saying, "Well, who wouldn't, freak. But you're right…get out."

Light looked at the other dumbstruck. Did he just try to kick him out of his own room just so his roommate would come back? He abandoned the dice mess in favor of storming up to Mello, pulling his own book from the other's greedy little hands, and placing it on the bookshelf. "No," he finally defended. "This is my room. You get out. Go find the brat somewhere else." He was seething. The blond glared back up at him, silent.

After a minute of their staring contest, Matt spoke up, "Hey, Mells! This kid's hated by and hates Near. I think we should give him a chance. And it's not like he's gonna beat you or anything," he added, half joking, half-serious.

The brunet turned on the red-head. "You mean intelligence-wise? Who said I wasn't smart? In fact," he puffed his chest out slightly in pride, "I was the smartest student in my school since the first grade. And I plan to keep that record going in _all_ my schools…Actually, I had planned to go to To-oh University back in Japan and score the highest on the entrance exams. So beat that!"

Mello sized him up, stood from his bed, and got right in his face. "Near's nine, Matt's ten, and I'm eleven. We are the top three students here at Wammy's. We beat seventeen-year-olds easily. What makes you think you can beat us?"

"Because…" Light said, trying to keep his perfect mask of patience up. He shot around in his head for a reason. "L personally invited me!"

With that, Mello grabbed the hair on the back of Light's head and pulled it hard, so that he was bending over. His eyes were like fires burning in pure anger and hatred. When Light was about to fall over from the uncomfortable position his spine was being forced into and the pain in his head, Mello let go…letting Light fall to the floor. "Come on, Matty. We're leaving."

"Don't call me that…" Matt grumbled as he got up from the bed. Before he followed his friend out of the room, he hesitated, looking at Light with apologetic eyes. Then he left without a word, closing the door behind him.

Light sighed and went back to picking up the dice. That was one of the weirdest meetings he had ever had…besides meeting L…and Near…Perhaps that's the norm at this place: Everyone's a psycho. "Baka…" he whispered under his breath.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, there you go.**

**FWI: "baka" means idiot in Japanese.**

**It's your choice guys! Do you want a continuation of Light's first day or skip to the next day and continue L's part after Light's? It's really up to you!**

**Remember: Try to guess who Kira is! I'll give you a hint: they are a real in the series. Haha! I know you already know that...teehee. But several people have gotten it right and some made me laugh at their funny guesses and some actually had close ones, but weren't right, sorry. You all know who you are!**

**Also, please give me suggestions for anything! The end to this chapter set up for one of the many ideas I got through suggestions. And yes I do have a written out list of all suggestions from you guys and ideas given to me from your suggestions. That's how much they rule!**

**Hmmm....did I use to do author's questions for this story? Whoops, I did. Oh well, I'm just gonna ask you a random question for you to answer in your reviews! What's your favorite book? Mine's _Vampire Kisses_ ((well, that's a series...)) Followed by several other series. But if you must know what single book, I think either, for the time being, _The Rule of Won _or _Frozen Fire_.**

**Also, what do you guys think about YuYu Hakusho? For several years now, Darkness is my Savior ((DIMS)) has been trying to force me to read it. Yesterday, I finally gave in and love it!**

**And yes, I am just trying to use up space to make this chapter look longer! Teehee! ^_-**

**Just review already and stop reading my annoying babbling! Remember: thoughts on the chapter, etc. And what do you think of Matt and Mello's characters?!**

* * *

I'm holier than thou art and sexier too. ~Light...as said by DeathByConformity44


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! And I seriously thought that this was heading towards perminant hiatus...*sigh of relief* This is my most popular story, though Jump into the Fire has finally gained more hits...not for long, I bet.**

**Anyways, the first paragraph has been written since I posted the last chapter, months ago...August...I just couldn't part with it, but couldn't write anymore, for that just got me even more stuck. So, the rest is quite different...sorry for that.**

**Also, since last chapter was only Light, and I really didn't want to use him here, wanting to give L his own chapter as well as speeding things along, I decided that next chapter will skip the two days Light's been at Wammy's House and go straight to L arriving. How awesome is that?**

**Oh, and the reason I finally decided to update this was actually because the inspiration finally hit while reading the story "Unintentional Love" of all things! ((really good; go read it)) And since I seem to be advertising right now, head over to my YouTube ((link in profile)) and watch my Mello AMV I just uploaded as well as "The L Show - Episode 1"! ^-^ Oh, and vote in that poll at the top, too!**

**I will be using many ideas given in reviews, so please, the more the merrier!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, but I own this plot! I also own my guts, which I don't wish to be pulled out through my throat like I bet some of my story/author-alerters wish to do right now...**

* * *

Chapter 6

L sighed. His jumbled mind drifted between the "Kira Case" that he was to work on with the Japanese Task Force in two days and Light. The boy's face was haunting his every thought. It was a miracle that he was able to act so nonchalant during his meeting with the ICPO. His thoughts kept going back to that kid. What was wrong with him? He needed to focus on the case at hand, not one of the victims.

Eventually, L met with the police force. They, of course, only saw his "L" on a computer screen, Watari acting as his usual shadow self. Aizawa had brought together others from the NPA, but L, looking through files of all of them, forced most to leave under the pretense that he needed men with specific expertise.

Once they had left, he explained why only Aizawa, Matsuda, Ukita, Ide, and Mogi were left. "Incidentally, you five are the only men out of the original task force that have either children under the age of seven, or no children at all."

"Excuse me, L—"

"Call me Ryuzaki from now on any time you are addressing me."

"Alright…Ryuzaki, what do children have to do with who should be on the task force for catching this 'murderer' as you call him?" Aizawa corrected himself. He seemed to be the leader of these men, having attended the ICPO meeting in the first place.

After a moment's hesitation, L looking through the camera on his computer screen at each individual man—and thoughts flickering slightly in Light's direction before being thoroughly crushed under the weight of his next words—he decided to tell them everything that he promised. "I have concluded, through research on each victim of this…Kira, that each person was a member of the police force in one way or another. Besides this, each victim had a child—in some cases more—between the ages of seven and seventeen. These ages indicate that perhaps Kira is trying to not just kill police officers, but torture their children, for the kids are not yet old enough to live on their own, but also old enough to understand what was going on."

Silence permeated the room on the other end of the camera. The men just stared at the computer screen with looks of awe.

Finally, the youngest member, Matsuda, spoke up. "But why would someone want to kill parents? Do they have a grudge against kids or something?"

L sighed inaudibly at the detective's lack of intelligence. Ide answered, "Perhaps they are a kid, so yes, that is a possibility. Ryuzaki, what do you think? Could Kira be someone between the ages of seven and seventeen, having been separated from their parents?"

"Yeah, and they wish to torture other kids to get back at…the police!" Ukita put in his thoughts.

"But," Aizawa interrupted everyone's happiness at having solved part of the case, "that is only speculation. There is a chance that is completely wrong and just a coincidence. Therefore, we could all still be in danger even if we don't have children at a certain age. And what makes you so sure?"

L didn't even pause before stating, "Seeing as most of my other cases were solved based on my speculations, I think that this is just the same."

"But over fifty police officers and their spouses have been found dead by heart attacks! How can you justify that as a murderer?"

Aizawa never truly trusted L, and the rest of their meeting went on very similar to this. L was very grateful Watari finally put an end to their arguing and helped L dismiss them for the day.

Upon returning to the hotel suite he and L were sharing while in Japan, Watari found his boss sitting on the couch, laptop in front of him, looking up information on the top three students at Wammy's House. "Watari?" he asked without looking up.

"Yes, sir?" Watari placed his hat and coat on a hanger and hung them in a closet. He then went into the kitchen to prepare some sweets for L.

"Do you think that my thoughts on the case are correct?" L had never second guessed himself, questioned his methods, for they always beat everyone else in the end. But, perhaps, this was just too much on which to just speculate ideas. After all, the killings seemed almost supernatural in a sense.

With a sigh, Watari placed a plate of cookies and strawberries next to L's computer before answering, "Whatever you think is right usually is. Don't dwell on Aizawa-san's words; the others believe you. Just because you haven't worked with the police so closely before on a case doesn't mean that they have power over you, remember that."

After a few more minutes of silence, L responded at last, "Well, after the broadcast we've scheduled for tomorrow, I'm going back to England. So I guess there's no reason to worry if you're letting me leave Japan…"

Watari didn't even try to argue with L's faulty logic on that.

The next day, the Kira Task Force members watched in awe as a man claiming to be L voiced his opinion on Kira.

"This is a worldwide broadcast. Hello, Kira. My name is Lind L. Tailor, and I am L. Kira, I do not approve of your actions in any way, and neither does anyone but criminals. I will find you, and when I do, you will be sorry you ever killed your first police officer. I know your motives; I just need to find the other puzzle pieces to put together. You are going down, Kira!" Seconds later, the man clutched his chest in pain, slumping over dead from a heart attack.

The screen turned white and the L insignia appeared. A computerized voice sounded through the television, "This is the real L. The man who you just killed, Kira, is actually a criminal—one of your own kind—sentenced to the death penalty today. You have just given me some vital information against you, Kira. So why don't you kill me, huh? Kill me!" A minute passed. "Interesting…" The transmission ended and the television went back to its scheduled program.

All men in the small room turned to the computer lying innocently on the table. "Do you realize how stupid that was?" Ide yelled.

"What were you thinking?" Aizawa chastised.

Matsuda just asked confusedly, "Why didn't you die? No offense, of course…"

Before Matsuda could finish his sentence, L voiced his reasons. "Though Lind L. Tailor said this was a worldwide broadcast, it was actually only aired in the Kanto region of Japan."

"Why?"

"I have found a report for a dead criminal who died while holding children hostage. He died of a heart attack and the news on him was only broadcasted in the Kanto region. Also, the first death of a police officer was your own Soichiro Yagami. It seemed fit to start there and branch out to different regions." No response. "Also, I have just proved that Kira needs a name and a face to kill. Now, I am going to be leaving Japan for another country, but Watari is remaining here to act as our link. Goodbye for now."

With that, the screen went black and Watari turned it back around to face him. The Task Force started arguing amongst themselves, as they seemed to do quite often.

Back at the hotel, L stood and packed the last of his computers, ready to leave for the airport. His guardian had arranged for a limo to pick him up under a false identity and take him so he needn't leave the Kira Task Force. L had a feeling they would need the older man's calming presence if they were ever going to cooperate and finish this case. He was too distracted to be of much help anymore, but he just couldn't stay away from him…

"Light…" L breathed out, knowing how wrong it was, yet also not caring. He hummed on his way to the waiting limo. "I'm going to see Light again…"

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, it wasn't that crappy, was it?**

**Questions to answer in your reviews, please!**

**1. Should Kira have the Eyes or not? Maybe not yet? Hmm...**

**2. And little plot bunnies you wanna send my way? They're always so cuddly! ^_-**

**3. How should L meet his three successors and Light?**

**4. How were my characters of the Task Force? I haven't actually watched DN in a while, so...Ide and Ukita are bound to be OOC...And Aizawa...Matsuda is pretty much the same as he is in my other stories and Mogi hasn't said anything yet...*sigh* They need Soichiro...**

**5. Are you guys gonna skin me alive as well? I mean, there's prob not gonna be another chapter for a while. I won't go on another 4 month hiatus again, I promise! Still...there's other stories I love/love to write more...*cough*Life Note*cough*whichbythewayhasanewchapterup*cough***

**REVIEW PWEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Sorry for such a long wait. How long has it been? Since December? Please don't kill me! I believe this is the last of my stories that I have needed to update for too long. Meaning? I have to start from scratch for any chapter now being posted. Whoopee...*sigh***

**This chapter...some parts practically wrote themselves, while I actually had the first sentence of the last scene written for over a month at least. Finally sat myself down and forced that last scene out. ^-^' hehe...**

**Pay attention to stuff that's actually moving along! Light's thoughts and feelings...L's a weirdo, like always. Haha, Mello is sooo comic relief. Matt's our little piecemaker, so congratulate him!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. However, I do own...wait, no my parents own all that. Shit. I'm a poor little moocher! ^_- Oh, and that last scene was inspired by a suggestion from _lol joker_. Thanx!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Three days passed since Light had arrived at Wammy's House. Although it was hard at first to appear his normal, stoic, lively self, he soon got into the routine of every day. Everything was scheduled for him, just as it was before. But now, he actually had to think when listening—for the first time—to the teachers, and when doing his homework for hours on end. How did that Near complete his before him? It aggravated Light.

That was another thing: Near. He was rarely in the bedroom he and Light now shared, and Light had no idea where he went during that time. When night came, and bedtime was announced, the albino found his way back to the spot-free room and busied himself with a puzzle or toys while Light completed the homework he was assigned that day.

Whatever expectations the young boy had had on his first day were thoroughly crushed. He would not be making any friends, would constantly be competing, and would have to actually…_work_ for the first time in his life. The classes, he knew, he would've taken in high school, maybe his last year, if he hadn't been brought here. He had to catch up with the rest of the students he was in class with now.

Besides that, the day he stepped into a classroom for the first time, every pair of eyes stared at him, appraising him. Was he worth the effort to beat? Would he even be close to competing with them?

Light could hear the whispers they sent to each other as he stood at the front of each room in turn.

"Such a pretty-boy. How the hell did he get brought here?"

"I heard there's a new case in Japan. His parents were murdered."

"I bet he's super rich, and bribed his way into here. I mean, look at those clothes."

"He doesn't look that smart to me."

"Stop staring! Look at that gleam in his eyes!"

These kids were just like the rest of the world's population, despite their great intelligence. They strived on pointing out others' flaws, putting others down, just to make themselves seem superior. Light was disgusted. And _these_ were the future hope of the innocent?

Nevertheless, they were all ranked behind a 9-year-old. Couldn't get worse than that. He had more of a chance; L had said so. And so he would work his butt off, surpass his rude roommate, and win the title of L's successor. He would make L proud, someone proud, just as he always had to do.

Always…in the past. Now he had no parents. Or even a sister, in some aspects. But Light forbid himself from letting his mind wander to those who were permanently lost to him. After he had cried right before he had met Mello and Matt, he vowed not to cry anymore. He was through mourning, having already lost days in a comatose-like stupor.

He needed new drive, new motivation. And if it wasn't for his parents, then it was for L. He would push himself only for L.

_____

Outside of the large front doors that led into Wammy's, L stood nervously. He was going to see Light again. But now, having let the boy have several days to himself, how would he react? Would he want to see his predecessor? Was he just lying on his bed, curled into a small, depressed ball?

When L had lost his family, he had shut out everyone else, had stopped human behaviors, and became a robot. Only Watari had been able to pull him out of that bed and get him dressed, bringing him to the orphanage in which he lived out the rest of his childhood.

His childhood was gone now, replaced by detective work. The cases let him remain the robot he had found numbness in being. And then the Kira Case arrived, Light had entered his heart, taking up permanent, unwelcomed residence, and L was lost in his own emotions.

So, maybe both males were lost at this moment…

But there was only one way to find out. L pulled out a key ring, the dozens of keys jangling on it, and inserted one—almost at random—into the lock on the door. With a turn, the lock gave a click and L easily opened the doors to Wammy's.

The main hall was bustling with commotion, as usual. Younger kids were running around, chasing each other, staff chasing after them. The older kids were loudly laughing, gossiping, or roughhousing. And then eldest kids were nowhere to be found, also quite normal.

L wondered where Light would be—in his room, the library, or the commons. Maybe talking with a teacher…He decided to start his search in his bedroom, and if he wasn't there, look somewhere else, but first say hello to the Near he knew would be there.

_____

Light's door slammed open. In stormed Mello, followed by the ever-present Matt. Light looked up from his homework before going back to work. The blond wasn't worth his time. He had to focus on his studies so L would keep his interest in him.

But the older boy couldn't ignore Mello's presence. The little monster shoved his shoulder with force. Light tried to pretend it didn't happen, but that didn't last long.

"Get up, you worthless piece of shit!" Mello yelled next to his ear.

Light reared out of his seat and yelled right back, "I'll have you know I'm worth more than you'll ever be, you chocolate-eating freak of nature!" Mello had struck one too many nerves. The "chocolate-eating freak" was staring wide-eyed at Light, ready to drop his chocolate and fight like a man—with his fists.

A hand descended on both their shoulders and Matt calmly stated, "There's no need to fight, really, guys." He'd tried to stand to the side, let Mello blow off some steam, but this was getting ridiculous. The two boys shot looks at the redhead before glaring at each other once more.

It was as if Matt didn't exist. "Let me at him! Let me at him!" Mello screamed, pushing against Matt's strong grip on his shoulder. His fists were flying, trying to get at Light while Light was trying to claw at his "perfect face" as he had called it the other day.

"Shut up you little brat!"

"Stop fighting!"

"Let me at him!"

"Hello, Light-kun…" L stood transfixed in the doorway, confused by the scene in front of him. Three of his top successors were somehow cat fighting. Not only that, but Light seemed much livelier than he thought he'd be after being shoved into a brand new life. Was this a plus?

All three boys froze at the fourth voice. They stood transfixed at the detective staring back at them. Light didn't understand why L was there, saying hello to him, when nobody else seemed to know that he was back from Japan. Did he solve the case? Did they find his parents' murderer?!

Matt was the first to speak, seeming as if he was the one responsible for not breaking up the fight completely. "Sorry, L. As you can tell, they don't get along too well."

A small smile flitted across L's face, and by Mello's look, Light knew that something like that was rare. "Well," he said. "I'm glad that I placed him with Near, then."

"No, not good!" Mello protested. "Now I never know where sheep-boy is when I want to pound h—" Matt had grabbed his friend from behind and placed a hand over the large mouth now trying to free itself from the strong grip.

L gave a weird look to Mello, but obviously knew about the rivalry between the two boys. Light, however, was too old to stoop to Mello's level. He voiced this. "Light, I expected more out of you. Be responsible. How about you come with me and we'll talk in private?"

Light wanted to protest, saying this was his room, but knew he couldn't disobey L. The man saved him from everything back in Japan. He was his reason for striving to be perfect again. The brunet just nodded and followed L out of the room.

* * *

**Author's Note: So...finally they all meet! Sorry about the odd POV switching in the last scene. I'm not used to Light selective anymore, and I also needed L's thoughts. Expect more stuff like that, minus Matt and Mello, in the future!**

**Questions I'd love for you guys to answer in your reviews:**

**1. Any suggestions? I sorta...well, have no idea what the hell L's taking Light away for. HELP PLEASE! Meaning: Suggestions for why L needs to talk to Light privately.  
2. How are Matt and Mello's characters? Matt's personality is showing slightly, and you'll def get more of him in future chapters.  
3. Who the hell is Kira?! Come on, people, guess! A few have gotten it...I made it logical...**

**Until next time, goodbye my lovelies! KYAHAHAHA! ((Sorry, BB has temporarily taken residence in my mind...))**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: First off, sorry this took so fucking long! I know, another 3-month gap! I'm sorry...But if you guys review w/ ideas for this story, then my updates might be quicker! ^_- Oh, and sorry for the shortness of this chapter as well...**

**Yay! It's been a full year since I started this story! Over a year! I would like to dedicate this chapter to those who have stuck w/ this all the way through, and haven't abandoned me through my long periods of inactivity on this story. It's just that it has no complete plot like my others and well...inspiration is evil, really. I have no excuse. I just like other stories more...**

**Still, this is my MOST popular story. Ever. In my life. 70+ reviews, 8,000+ hits, 100 alerts, and 71 faves. I know other stories must do so much better than that, but COME ON! I'm gonna be a professional author one day, and this is just...wow...**

**Now, for their convo, I tried to include as many ideas as possible, and they do get around to saying a lot. Here are individual ideas that people had ((a lot of people suggested a few, so I didn't keep track of names)): The shonen-ai in the end - 2randomppl. Mello and Light's fight - blackfrost08 & . Reassuring Light and giving him more push to be perfect - blackfrost08. Thanx to all who give me such brilliant ideas! There were a few others, but so many people said that they should be included, I couldn't put the names here! But they still were there...^_-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. I only own part of the plot ((as shown above ^_-))**

**

* * *

******

Chapter 8

Once the door shut behind the two males, Matt and Mello turned towards each other with curious looks. Mello was still simmering and Matt was still panting from his effort to hold back the two older boys. "That dick is gonna pay…" was all Mello said before wrenching the door open and stomping out of the room. Matt sighed and followed his friend, trying to come up with a way to apologize to Light for Mello this time.

Already a ways down the hall, L and Light were silent. Light was just following L to wherever the man took him. He would never disobey him, after all. Still, it was awkward walking next to the guy…and having everyone lining the halls stopping and staring at the two of them.

He tried shrugging off the feeling and only revel in the fact that L wished to talk to him, privately. He hoped it wouldn't be about his and Mello's fight, but instead something important. Did he find his parent's killer yet? Did he wish for Light's help?

L ignored the stares he received walking through the halls of Wammy's House, as he always did. Instead, he continued to slouch his way to his private quarters, Light in tow. A small smile, so rare before he met the boy, graced his pale lips.

Light was going to see his real workspace. He was going to see his private life, be closer than most students had ever been to L. Oh, but the reasoning behind the visit had now turned sour. What had Light been doing with Mello? L had never suspected this, didn't even have a .01 percent chance of thinking of it beforehand.

Lost in their own thoughts, the two reached a door far sooner than L thought it would take. The door was just as plain as all the others surrounding them, except it was on the third floor out of four, and down a long hallway that didn't seem to have any other entries or exits—to Light's knowledge. In reality, there were many hidden passageways throughout this hallway, all for L's personal use—as well as Watari's.

And L wouldn't be shocked if little Near had discovered a few by now.

The door L had stopped at, Light noticed, had a hidden keypad near it. There was a slight cutout in the wall, barely visible except to someone who was really looking, or as clever as Light was. L looked sideways at the boy and realized he was staring directly at the hidden keypad.

"After you, Light-kun," L offered in his normal, dull voice. Light jumped slightly at the disturbance to the silence, but quickly recovered.

He thought for a moment, trying to figure out if L was testing him. It must be, he concluded. So, should he follow his instincts and show off his brilliance, or play the normal kid? Well, the genius route was a better idea, seeing as he was in a school for geniuses. But, what if that was also a test? The keypad could be a trap, and the door might be unlocked. Or it was really an alarm system that burglars would get caught using, thinking that the door must be locked.

But, if that was the case, then wouldn't it still be too simple to just open the door? An idiot could figure that out! And, ah! There, he could see it now! A fingerprint scanner hidden in the lock above the doorknob! He wouldn't be able to open it anyway unless…

A smirk spread across Light's face as his hand reached for the side of the door that didn't have either the keypad next to it on the wall or the doorknob and finger scanner. Directly level with the handle, yes, he could feel it.

_Click_

A hidden lever-type-thing; push it and then pull, like a sideways fire alarm. The door opened inwards, from Light's soft push. A smirk, though not as prominent— or creepy looking—as Light's, appeared on L's usually expressionless face. Light passed yet another test.

Such an intelligent boy. L could feel his heart swell even more.

L repeated, "After you." Light was just staring into the dark void that was L's chambers.

"Ah, oh, sorry," Light stuttered before stepping inside. After a few steps, the light from the hallway was abruptly cut off, not too much later followed by the lights in the room turning on. "Oh, wow…"

"Like it, Light-kun?" L asked. He really hoped Light liked the room. It was plain white, the way L liked things, with a modern touch to it. The teen gazed about the room in awe. This room was just so…clean! And perfect, utterly perfect.

Light sighed before answering, "Yes," in a breathy voice.

L tried hard to make sure his emotions didn't show up in his voice—more consciously than he ever had to before—and ordered, "Now, sit. We need to talk." Light obeyed. L sighed and sat in his normal way next to the boy. Light recognized the odd position from the first time they met, and said nothing.

Minutes passed before L took in a deep breath and said, "You are brave."

"Hmm?" Light was surprised by such words coming from the Great L's mouth, and about _him_ no less!

Eyes raised to the ceiling, finger in mouth, L continued, "Nobody else can stand up to Mello the way you did, stand their ground." His eyes found their way back to Light's face. "However, I'm still disappointed in you fighting with him. I suggest you don't do it again. That way, for one, you won't wind up in the infirmary, and two, you won't get in trouble, with me or any adult." He smirked slightly on the inside at his hidden exclusion of himself in the "adult" category.

Light sheepishly stared at the floor, a light blush covering his cheeks and nose.

"But…" L started again, "you are also brave for being able to handle such loss at the fragile age you are at." The boy addressed looked up to the man and just stared in awe. "Since I lost my parents, I don't think I will ever be the same. But you have thrown yourself into schoolwork without overworking yourself…yet…And you have such a life to look forward to now. I'm glad you can hopefully see it that way." L had never told anyone about his parents besides Watari. And Light could tell; he felt honored.

"Th-thank you…" Light muttered, social skills evaporated at the moment.

"How are you fairing, though, from your point of view?" L suddenly inquired. His head cocked to the side, eyes trained straight at Light's.

"Oh, uh…I guess I'm good. Well, besides Near being a roommate from hell, I think I've managed to make this my new home. People know that I'm smart _and_ good-looking, so that's always a plus. And the weekly exams are in a few days, so I'll be able to show them exactly who I am!" Light smiled, confidence positively flowing from his every pore.

L could see the ego that had been trained into Light, the cocky attitude that attracted so many rivals—none which paralleled until now.

With a chuckle, L asked, "Near isn't the best roommate?"

Light's eyes widened. Had he really said that? "W-well…" His stutter came back. "I mean, he's never there, and I'm not allowed to touch his stuff…and he leaves a mess of his dice on the floor, or cards, when he leaves the room…which he's never in when I am unless it's past lights-out. And he's nine, but still beats me in finishing his homework first! How is that even possible? I'm pretty quick with my homework—or used to be—and I work hard and understand everything. But he keeps beating everyone else, so he must work hard, too, on his homework and schoolwork, right?"

"Light-kun, calm down…" L spoke in Japanese. He thought it would be the easiest way to get Light to stop ranting, as his words had turned to his native tongue sometime during his speech.

"Huh? Oh…sorry, Ryuzaki-san," he apologized, switching back to English.

L stood suddenly. He realized that if he talked much longer with Light, he wouldn't be able to contain himself and would let slip something that could hinder his investigation, tarnish his reputation, or worse.

Walking towards the door they had entered from, L stated, "Light-kun, I believe it is time for you to go back to your room and finish your work. I will have Roger talk with Mello about his actions. In the meantime, try to make the right decisions. I believe in you, and I believe that you can do even better."

By then, Light had caught up to his idol and was facing the man, right next to the door. L turned to look at Light through his bangs, hands in his pockets, eyes uninterested. Yes, keep the façade, he kept telling himself. But Light saw it as if he didn't really care about him.

L nodded his head towards the door. "Good-bye for now, Light-kun. I will be here if you need to talk…I guess." That was awkward to say; he'd never said anything close to that in his life.

Light's hand reached for the side of the door opposite the handle and pulled the latched open, pulling the door in towards him. Before he exited, he turned to face L again. And L just couldn't resist; his hand came up and ruffled Light's perfect caramel locks.

"Good-bye, Ryuzaki-san," Light breathed in awe, shocked at the detective's actions. L nodded and shut the door in Light's face.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you've liked this chapter! It took WAAAAAY too many sittings to write, and was partially written on my computer for over 2 months, I believe.**

**Oh, guess what? Continuity error. Only just realized. I will say right now: BB cannot be Kira for MANY reasons. One of which: he's still at Wammy's. How silly of me! This takes place in 2000; Beyond ran away in 2002, which is when the LABB Murder Cases took place, several months later. So...this starts the first of my questions I'd love for you to answer in your amazing reviews:**

**1. How should BB appear? I know that he isn't one of the top students anymore 'cause he's sorta...out of the running in a sense, since A died ((IDK when that happened, so I'll say earlier that year, or in 1999)) and now is just there as a student/orphan...which gives more motive to the LABB murders...So, I think I might be getting an idea for later in the story...another plot, so to speak. Still, your suggestions for now, including age, and appearance! Remember this, however: He is most likely native Japanese, therefore, his hair stays black. But everything else ((including hair style))...up to you guys!**  
**2. How do you guys like the idea of this being soap-opera-esc. I mean that there will be a bunch of arcs, one after another, including all the characters ((eventually)) and will span over years. This is the first arc, in which L and Light are still getting to know each other, and has Kira in it - who will eventually be caught. Next arc will prob include a lot of Matt and Mello, and them growing up into teenagers ((they're still a couple in this story)), as well as Light and L figuring out how to have a relationship w/ their age gap. BB will have an arc...but the LABB murders - if that /is/ what his arc is - would be years later, prob b/c of Light's presence. Opinions and other arc ideas?**  
**3. Are you guys okay w/ the POV switch I've taken? It used to be switching back and forth between the two, but that was actually confusing some readers and would be too hard w/ the convo they just had in this chapter. So, from now, L and Light's POV's, when together, will prob be together. And Matt and Mello will start playing bigger roles. IDK about Near at the moment...  
4. Are the characters - namely L and Light - getting way too OOC? I tried to point that out in Light's attitude w/ his stuttering, but L is just too far gone, sorry.**  
**5. Suggestions! Remember: this story lives off of your ideas. They're its food source, its nourishment, its flesh, seeing as the bones are me. I just make your ideas happen! ^_-**

**Obviously, I love your reviews and live off them as well. ^-^ Constructive criticism is welcome! Just no flaming. This means you can say this story sux, but only if you can back it up w/ reasons why and maybe tips on making it better. Those kinds of reviews make my day! And yes, I do reply to every single review, even those that say "This story rules!" and nothing else.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes: MUAHAHAHA! ONLY A LESS THAN 2 MONTH HIATUS! I believe that's a really sad record... BUT IT'S A FUCKING LONG CHAPTER! Anyways, I got inspiration out of nowhere for this, as those who read my blog ((link in profile)) know. I somewhat missed writing this story only because it has no definate plot and I can do whatever I please w/ it w/o getting tons of hate-mail. Just kidding! XP**

**Anyways, so, I didn't know what to do w/ this chapter, but I looked at the list of ideas I have that reviewers have given ((along w/ some from myself)) and decided that I wanted to skip a few days to the exam results. ^_- Hilarity insues. We also get some character developement from both Light and the M's. Plus, a new character is given light, no pun intended...maybe. Okay, so, if you go back to last chapter's AN, then you'd know who I'm talking about.**

**Warnings: If I gave the warning, then I'd ruin the chapter. Haha, no, there's a bit of violence, but think a Mello/Light fight that doesn't even happen. ^_-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series Death Note. However, I do own this idea ((not completely)) and intend to have fun with it. Also, a part of the chapter I can't say is dedicated to the ideas from lil joker and CamulaHikari. Thanx!**

**

* * *

******

Chapter 9

Light stared at the list of scores in awe. He'd studied very hard for those tests and knew that his hard work would pay off finally in this school. Oh, man, wait until he told his parents!

He paused in his celebrating and realized his own thoughts. He still had on a somewhat blank mask, but the smirk that was spreading fell almost instantly. Right, no parents to tell anymore. They'll have to be proud of him from heaven, though, right?

Suddenly, kids surrounding Light were pounding him on the back and congratulating him. They could see the scores too, and he guessed that they liked him now that he was smart and could prove it. But that was odd, seeing as the other three highest students—Near, Mello, and Matt—were complete outcasts. Well, that just goes to show what amazing social skills can do.

Light smiled warmly and accepted the praise from his fellow students. Most of them were older kids, around his age. Oh, so they were just proud that someone older than eleven could beat those guys.

Soon, however, the celebrating died down to a murmur as small shouts could be heard. The sea of students was parting leading to the scores list as Mello elbowed his way through angrily. Matt was right at his heels, looking down, but without a video game in hands—they were in his pockets.

One look at the scores and Mello rounded on Light.

"You knocked me out of my number 2 position, huh, Lighto?" he asked eerily calmly. A lopsided grin settled on his face, his eyes flashing in anger. The "Lighto" was obviously a crack at Light's birth name, which he sadly knew.

Matt grabbed his friend's arm and tried to pull him away. "Come on," he muttered.

Mello whipped his arm out of his friend's grasp and cried, "No! I'm not finished." He turned back to Light, who was starting to lose his calm. This was downright frightening. Mello hadn't bothered him at all the past few days—hopefully thanks to L and Roger—but he knew this would happen, no matter how much he was dreading it. "I repeat: You, Light, pushed me down to _third_ smartest in all of Wammy's House. I am now the _third_ in line to becoming the next L!"

He was about to pounce on Light, but Matt jumped on him first. He straddled his back and looked up at Light though his goggles. "Sorry," he sighed. Just then, he flew onto his back as Mello bucked him off like a rodeo bull.

Light did the first thing that came to mind right then: He ran. Run away from the angry bull, dammit! Run faster!

Once locked safely in his room, Light breathed a sigh of relief and slumped against the door. The pounding of Mello's fists and feet on the other side of the door eventually stopped and he slunk away to go beat up Near…or maybe Matt. After all, something was up with that kid. Why was he protecting that Light brat?

He was still sitting against the door when a quiet knock sounded against the door. Light perked up, afraid it could be Mello again.

"Light?" a small voice called. It wasn't Mello, and it wasn't Near. The only option left was Matt, but why would he be alone and talking to Light?

Still, Light turned his head towards the door and called back, "Yeah?"

"Can I talk with you? Mello's not here!" he added quickly. Light sighed and unlocked the door, stepping away to let Matt inside the room. He dragged inside and plopped on Near's bed, messing up the sheets slightly—not that he cared. Light sat on his own bed, facing Matt.

A few minutes passed in silence. Matt continuously swung his feet over the side of the bed and Light waited as patiently as he could. Finally, when things were getting awkward—not that they weren't already—Matt looked up into Light's eyes. He seemed so…young and yet mature at that moment. He seemed like he had also gone through so much, but was only a kid.

He pulled his goggles from his eyes and onto the top of his head. "I'm sorry about Mello," he finally said. It was almost a whisper, but Light could hear it. Again, he was apologizing for his friend. Was this his job, to apologize to the kids Mello beat up?

"You've already said sorry," Light said. "And besides, even if you are, I doubt Mello is." He cocked and eyebrow and shifted his sitting position.

"I know, but I just wanted to make sure that you knew that he…isn't doing this because of…you. I mean, he is, but it's because he wants to be number one." Matt's eyes were pleading, trying to get Light to understand. He could somewhat understand. He knew what Matt was trying to say. He was defending that brat, but in a way that explained who he was, too.

Light sighed. "I don't really care about beating him, anyway. I just want to beat Near so I can be number one and L will always notice me, never forget me…" he explained. He didn't know how he was able to actually say that aloud, and to someone he barely knew, no less. It was something in the way Matt was staring at him, something in his body language that said he could trust him.

"Well, actually, since I've known Mello for a few years now," Matt started, "if you _do_ beat Near…Mello might not hate you as much. At least, I think so; it's only a hypothesis. If that doesn't work, then…I would say to drop below Mello and take my third place score, since I don't really care about it, but I know you would never do that." He smiled a large, toothy grin, a bit bashful.

Light thought about it for a minute. Try and beat Near, huh? That's what he was trying to do in the first place. How much studying would this mean, then? Would he even be able to leave his room anymore? Ha, and to think that just a week ago, he only "studied" as an act for his parents.

"Alright, I'll try my best to beat Near," Light replied strongly. Motivation was key.

"Really?" Matt asked, almost in awe.

"Sweet!" came a cry from…somewhere. A few crashes from the ceiling and the two boys on the beds looked up to see one of the ceiling panels sliding back, a black-haired head popping through the opening. "Hey," he called from his position above them.

Light cried out and fell out of his bed. "Holy shit!" He scrambled away as the boy in the ceiling dropped onto his nice, clean bed, covering it in dirt, plaster, and…jam? Who was this kid? The black-hair looked too similar to L's to be a coincidence, and the dark rings under his eyes looked deliberate.

The creepy guy, who seemed just a few years older than Light, crawled to the edge of Light's now-soiled bed and jumped off. He landed in a crouch not unlike L's and straightened to his full height, several inches taller than Light and towering over Matt, if he were to stand.

He was wearing what once was a white t-shirt, but now was stained with a lot of red. Was it blood or jam? Light wondered. Once completely dusted off—dirtying Light's clean floor—and with his hands in his jeans pockets, though he—luckily—wasn't in L's signature slouch, the guy smiled and nodded at Light. "What's up?" he said, his voice slightly on the nasal side, but still holding a deep almost monotone like L's.

"What's up? What's up? You were what's up! You were in my ceiling!" Light yelled, pointing to the moved tile. "Who the hell are you and why were you spying?"

The guy pouted, but replied, "Well, at least we know he doesn't understand all of English slang yet." He walked—more like slinked—over to Light and patted him on the back in what was supposed to be a comforting way. "Don't worry, you'll learn. I can teach you, if you want!"

Light quickly backed away and the guy pouted again. He climbed back onto Light's bed and sat in L's crouch. They could be twins, or at least brothers.

The brunet slowly slid towards Matt, who was staring open-mouthed at the scene in front of him. As soon as he was close enough, Light grabbed the front of Matt's striped shirt and hissed, "Who is this guy?"

Glancing between the two older boys, Matt answered, "Uh…he's…uh, he's B. He used to be number two here until…stuff happened and is now out of the running for L's successor."

"But L, the damn sweetie, is letting me stay here as long as I wish! What a great guy!" B added from Light's bed. Light couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not; the tone of his voice dissuaded him, but B's overall character made him think otherwise.

He stuck out his hand and said, "The B stands for Backup, Moon Yagami, but if you call me that ever, your death will be swifter and bloodier than you could ever imagine. Most around here call me B, Moon-chan, but I like you; you can call me Beyond Birthday, Beyond or BB for short." Light stared at the hand the whole time he was talking. Otherwise, he would have noticed BB's gaze wonder above his head peculiarly.

Finally, his social skills overpowered him and he stepped forward reluctantly, taking BB's hand in his own. "I-it's Light, actually. My alias is Light. Did you hack into the Wammy database, too?" he questioned snidely.

"Huh?" BB looked up. "Yeah, sure, let's go with that." He took his hand out of Light's and raised it to his face, sniffing it. Then, he licked his palm.

Light turned to look at Matt, thoroughly disgusted. "Are these skills that I'll be learning any time soon here? I mean, I've started figuring out how to hack into my father's police files, but that's a lot simpler." He stopped and realized what he said. Dammit, could he please stop thinking about his parents today?

Matt realized what Light had said, but replied, "Everyone has their special talents. Mine's for computers. B was trained in everything, I guess, as part of the first generation of successors. I guess we'll have to wait and see where your skills take you." He shrugged and stood. "I've got to get back to my room before Mello realizes I've gone missing. See you later, I guess." He half-heartedly waved his hand without turning away from his trudge towards the door.

Once Matt was gone, BB turned to Light with a creepy grin in place.

"I'm going to have fun watching you…" he remarked before once again climbing off the bed and walking towards one of the dressers—Near's this time. He climbed up the drawers bare-footed and stood atop it, reaching up to push open another ceiling tile. "I bid you adieu," he said, his voice coming out in a perfect French accent.

BB then climbed through the ceiling and replaced the tile; Light couldn't get any words out. A few poundings and just a moment later, the creepy head popped back in through the tile he had climbed through to begin with. "Bye bye!" he called and replaced that tile as well.

Light just stared. And then he stared at his sheets and the carpeting around his bed and groaned.

* * *

L looked through the cameras on his computer screen. He could see the Kira Task Force members arguing yet again. After a quick request, Watari silenced the men and they all took their seats.

"Have you gotten the times of deaths organized?" L questioned them. Several nodded and Aizawa said Mogi was sending the list over right now. A few seconds later, Watari turned the laptop around so that the men could see what was on the screen.

Ide commented, "The killings, if your theory was right, should line up with the schedule of a student. If that's so, then most killings—though I'm still speculative on that—should occur in the morning, around lunchtime, and right after school until late into the evening, only breaking for dinner, and, of course, homework."

Matsuda spoke up, "But the times are really haphazard. I don't see a solid schedule in them."

"Exactly," Aizawa said. "Then one of your theories just went down the drain, Ryuzaki. There's no way this Kira could be a student. And being a college student would make no sense, judging by the children factor you've added in." He enjoyed pointing out how L was wrong.

"Yes, Aizawa-san and Ide-san are entirely right. Therefore, the student theory is definitely not working. However, we cannot rule out the teenage part. Perhaps Kira is not a normal student teenager. A private tutor could easily educate a teen if they are, say, a famous actor, in a band, and the like."

The officers on the other side of the screen nodded their heads in approval, knowing L could be right. He could be stretching facts to fit his theories, but it was still a possibility.

"Your next task is to research every famous teen currently residing in the Kanto region. This includes males and female, actors, singers, bands, models, idols, and the like. You may immediately eliminate any who go to regular school," L ordered.

Everyone stared wide-eyed at the one giving them the orders. Was he nuts? Every famous teen in the Kanto region? That included Tokyo, for Pete's sake!

L paused for a moment. "Mogi-san, however, should keep tabs on further killings and continue to add them to the list, organized as he's already done. I will contact you in a few days."

Well, at least they had more than just a day to do this impossible task.

* * *

**Author's Note: BEYOND BIRTHDAY IS IN THE HOUSE! Hehe, Wammy's House to be exact...Anyways, see why I couldn't really say anything in the beginning AN? I didn't want to give anything away! "What's happening, hotstuff?" ~Long Duck Dong, Sixteen Candles. That's exactly what I was thinking when writing BB's entrance. XD**

**So, now you get a bit of plot going on Light's side of the story - beat Near, Matt'll be your friend, and then Mello won't kill you...and also, BB...however he may be a part of the plot...And the plot from L's side is really picking up. I decided to add him in to 1)make the chapter longer and 2)'cause we haven't had some Task Force action for a while.**

**Oh, and I was going back to read something from Chapter 6, the last chapter w/ the Task Force, and actually did go and edit out a paragraph that had a huge continuity error. Sorry for that. You won't really notice it at all. ^-^**

**Question time? Cool. Answer these questions in your review if you want this story to be updated more quickly.**

**1. Again, I want to know how people will like the arc idea. Remember, this'll be the first arc: the Kira Case and char intro. Next one will either be the LABB murders or something else BB related *insane giggle* or the MxM teenage years and the LxL growing relationship. Seriously, it'll make no difference to the story right now; it'll just be insanely long in the future!**  
**2. How do you guys like what's going on w/ Matt? I've had this idea for a while and didn't want to lose it. It's been slowly brewing but now you can definately see they're becoming friends.**  
**3. How do you guys like BB in all his awesome glory? Man, I love this guy...Yes, He does have the Shinigami Eyes. So, he calls Light Moon 'cause the kanji for the name Raito - Tsuki. Matt still refers to him as B, the narration and Light will always refer to him as BB. Just to make sure you guys don't get confused. He'll literally just be popping in every once in while. He's creepy and comic relief, both of which I adore. I just want to know if you think he's in character...What do you think?**  
**4. WHO THE FUCK IS KIRA, DUDES? L gave you your last clue. If you can't figure it out, I will die. ((*mutters*And I thought it was obvious from the other clues...))**  
**5. And, like always, suggestions suggestions. I feed off of them and have a list so I can actually write more to this!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes: Shit, I haven't updated since August...And now it's January...But, if you read my blog, then you know that random inspiration came and slowly coaxed my muse to come ****home. ^-^ So, I had absolutely no plot for this chapter, as usual. But I wanted some time skipping, so you got it.**

**Just to inform you, I don't update this too often 'cause I rarely have inspiration and my muse hates me. It's also not as important to me as my other stories, which I think are a lot deeper ****and, well, meaningful. This is more for the hell of it. It's the first real DN fic I ever wrote, and is my longest-running one. But it's just not that important to me as it is to you readers. So, ****I'm sorry for that. I will say this, however: REVIEWS FEED MY MUSE! REVIEW AND I UPDATE SOONER!**

**Now, as a mass message to all who've reviewed/will review. Last chapter, BB seemed to have an "interest" in Light. I wish to inform you RIGHT NOW that that "interest" is not at all like L's ****"interest." L's all pedo and is in love w/ Light. BB, who, btw, is...I wanna say 17-18, merely enjoys stalking Light for the hell of it. His interest is not at all emotional the way L's is. It might ****be sexual in the future, but I really don't think so...**

**Warnings: Of course, BB's nuts. Oh, and spoilers big time for Another Note. If you haven't read it, I suggest you do. ((It's awesome.)) While nothing is mentioned completely, yet, I still ****want you to be warned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Another Note. I do own this story idea. However, some ideas are dedicated to Yuki Hikaru and CamulaHikari, though one is only beginning to show. ****Thank you all who give me ideas/suggestions!**

**

* * *

******

Chapter 10

For the next week, Light worked diligently at his schoolwork. He rarely saw Near, except at bedtime, and even then, never saw the boy sleeping. Mello often gave him rude glances in the hallways whenever they saw each other, but Matt always made sure that they couldn't get close enough to attack each other.

In that week, Light did not see L at all. It was as if the man did not exist. But Light had a feeling that he was being watched all the time, anyway. And he wanted to prove that he was someone to watch. He was perfectly polite to anyone who wasn't Near or Mello and was brilliant in his classes. Soon enough, students and teachers alike fawned over him.

The elder students all rooted for Light to beat Near. Light realized it was as if they needed him. Even seventeen-year-olds liked him. The younger kids, ones younger than Matt, Mello, and Near, didn't care either way. They weren't too fond of Near, and Light intimidated them. Mello obviously bullied them and Matt…was as neutral as one could get.

And then there was BB. He enjoyed following Light to random places besides class. He said he learned everything he needed to and thus school was boring. After all, he apparently was old enough to be able to leave Wammy's House if he so desired. He didn't.

"One day, I will run away from here," he had said one day as he sat next to Light in the library. Light had gotten used to the older teen stalking him by then, and knew that he couldn't shut him up, even in the library.

Without looking up from his homework, Light asked, "But you're old enough to leave whenever you feel like it, right?"

BB giggled slightly before scooting closer to Light, as if he had a secret. "Listen, kid," he whispered, finally respecting library rules. However, now he was a little too close to Light for comfort. His breath smelled sickeningly sweet, like the endless amounts of strawberry jam Light had witnessed him eat. "Most kids are allowed to leave once they hit a certain age or graduate. Not me. What I said, about L letting me stay here, is all a lie."

Light gasped. Was there something…wrong with BB? Something other than his stalking nature and knowledge of the ceilings and air ducts of Wammy's?

"Yeah, yeah…" BB sighed. "I'm forbidden from leaving…But it's either stay here or get sent…away. So, in a certain light, L really is letting me stay here." He smiled creepily and sat back again.

Light didn't really wish to know what had happened to make BB go all…insane, but curiosity almost got the better of him on multiple occasions. Usually, however, he kept quiet and BB was the one to start all their conversations. He knew better than to share anything from his past, and BB was just as unwilling.

The other students knew that Light was BB's new "plaything," so to speak. He often acted just slightly kookier around the younger teen than he did with others. In fact, he was rarely seen before Light showed up. He only really appeared randomly in people's rooms, and at meals. The library was also often haunted by the teen. Light learned all this from the few kids that would talk to him during class—well, before or after, really.

At the end of the week, when the new ranks were posted, Light was both elated and disappointed to see his score. It had risen slightly, but he was still in the number two position. Near's was about the same, meaning he could eventually catch up. He just needed to work harder.

Congratulations spread throughout the group of kids surrounding Light. He noticed one person wasn't there, and another two had yet to arrive. After all, if Mello had already seen the scored, Light would have been fearing for his life.

As he was able to escape the crowd of students, Light found Matt on the outside. With a smile, he stated, "I'm catching up." Matt smiled and was about to head to the board when Light noticed he was alone. He grabbed Matt's arm and asked, "Where's Mello?"

Matt's eyes widened. "He, uh…h-he…" he stuttered out. Light's look softened slightly and he was able to answer, "B has him occupied at the moment. I promised to check out scores and report back to him."

Light's eyes widened. He had a feeling he knew what BB was doing. He silently thanked the other, thanked Matt, and was off again to his room. He thought he should have a well-deserved nap.

By the time he got to his room, his mind had wandered from BB to L. They sure looked alike. It couldn't be a coincidence. And BB was able to talk so casually about L, as if they had met before…and neither seemed to like each other too much. Also, something had happened, as Matt had said last week, that had caused BB to get out of the running for the next L.

And…he was called B by Matt. A letter, just like L. Could that have something to do with the "first generation of successors," also mentioned by Matt?

So, his mind traveled easily to L. He lay down on his bed, but his mind kept going. What was he to L if L and BB had been close in the past? Would something happen to him like with BB? And why was he so special to L as to make the others jealous?

After all, a whole week had passed since L had any contact with him. Would he ignore him now, just as he did the other successors? Was he even watching him, like Light thought it would be?

With the questioning of attention from L, Light fell asleep.

He didn't know how long he slept, but when he woke up, he realized it was because two large, dark eyes were watching him. As soon as this processed in his mind, his eyes widened considerably, but he fought back the urge to shoot up in bed—that would cause his head to collide with whoever was above him.

"Good, Light-kun is awake."

* * *

"How can you dispatch FBI agents without us knowing?" Aizawa screeched at L through the microphone. The argument was getting old to L. He sighed, but waited until the easily angered man had run out of steam before trying to explain.

Finally, he was able to speak. "Aizawa-san," he said, his voice synthesizer disguising his unmistakable voice. "If I told any of you of my plan, it could have easily been passed down to whoever Kira is. After all, I am still not one-hundred percent sure that none of you have connections to Kira."

"Why would we want our colleagues dead, Ryuzaki?" Ide questioned.

L answered easily, "A grudge perhaps. Yagami was the chief here, so one of you could easily have wanted his position and gave information to Kira to start all of this. Of course, I highly doubt that, as none of you is currently able to gain that status. It would take many more killings, most of which haven't happened yet or don't fit the pattern."

Ukita sighed, knowing he was definitely out of the running for that theory, as he wasn't highly ranked. He took out a cigarette and lit it, but it was quickly plucked from his fingers by Matsuda and thrown in the ashtray on one of the desks. L only shook his head at the actions from the men.

"The FBI agents," L continued, "were to watch over the suspects I had while they are out and about. After all, the cameras I wish to place inside their houses have only just been prepared, and there are simply too many suspects to be able to watch them all through the cameras."

"Which I still don't approve of, by the way," Aizawa added his own two cents.

Before anyone else could share their opinion, Mogi cut in, "We have finished retrieving the video footage we were able to find of the agents' deaths. Could someone fetch the last of the videos, please? Here's the address."

'_At least someone is still diligently working_,' L thought.

"Matsuda-san, why don't you go?" L offered. Ready for any task thrown at him that proved he was able to work, he shot up and grabbed the address from Mogi's hand, heading out immediately. Once he was gone, L said, "I really don't wish to start watching the videos without Matsuda-san, and also, I wish to have them all ready to watch before we begin. Mogi-san, how long will he be out?"

Mogi thought for a moment, then replied, "Half an hour at least."

"What do you want us to do in that time?" Ide asked, annoyed at the lead investigator.

L stared at his dark ceiling and thought for a moment before replying. "You have a small break until Matsuda-san gets back." With that, the transmission ended everyone happily relaxed or went out of the room. L quickly called Watari to tell him when Matsuda got back, and then thought about what he could do in this time.

He hadn't seen Light in a week, and missed him terribly. Of course, he did have a few cameras set up in the halls, classrooms, dining room, and library. He was able to watch the teen through those, but bedrooms were completely private. Whatever went on in there, he was completely unaware.

However, what he _was_ aware of was an older boy following Light like a lost puppy. And this boy was not meant to be near his Light at all. It was bad news and dangerous. He disliked having B in the House, but it was the teen's choice whether he could be here or sent to a mental hospital. Of course, the demonic boy thought this was more "fun" and stayed here.

L searched through the surveillance cameras to see if B was with Light. But no, he seemed to be just walking out of another bedroom. L cocked his head to the side; it was Matt and Mello's bedroom. But before he could wonder exactly why he had been in there of all places, he noticed where the teen was headed.

He quickly shot up and left his rooms, going straight for Light's bedroom, needing to stop B from getting there first. Now that he had a break, he wanted nothing more than to see his Light. And he wouldn't let his ex-successor get in his way.

They bumped into each other before rounding the corner into the hallway in which Light's bedroom was. Bumped into, crashed into a wall, it really is all the same—B pushed L right into a wall, a light switch jutting into his back.

"I knew you'd come see the kid eventually," B breathed into L's ear. "After all, you treat him special; he must be…_important_ to you…"

L just stood his ground, knowing it was best not to speak.

B chuckled and L grew worried for his safety. "Just like _he_ was important to you? Huh?"

"Don't you dare bring him into this!" L growled. No, he refused to think about that past. It was done with. The only memory of it was B, but he wouldn't leave. That's why L spent most of his time locked in his room or out of the country. If he thought his life was endangered by his cases, those was nothing compared to what B could do to him.

"Do you realize how much time he spends studying, _L_? He's just like him. If you don't watch out, you'll wind up with another—" He wasn't able to continue talking, because he was thrown off by L, the wind knocked out of him and a groan cutting off his sentence.

As he walked away, L called behind him, "I swear, this will not end up the same way." He knew B would be wondering what he meant by that, as if he really did…like Light. But that would only confuse B more, as the guy thought he lacked any and all emotions.

He sighed as he reached Light's door. He knew he should have also threatened B to stay away from his Light, but knew that with the way the "conversation" was going, B would cling to Light even more just to spite him.

He knocked very lightly, but there was no answer. He knew Light had nowhere else to be except the washroom, so he decided to wait inside the room. The door, of course, was locked; he knew Light would be one to do that. He pulled out the Wammy's House master key ring he always had in his pocket—his fingers liked to play with the keys—to unlock the door. Once inside, he saw why there was no answer when he knocked.

Light was napping on his bed. His sleeping face was almost angelic…Then L realized he was getting sappy. But he did want to talk with Light. So, he stood over the teen boy and waited for him to wake up. Maybe he could warn him about B and make sure that he was the one to stay away—Oh, whom was he kidding? Light probably liked spending time with B as much as L did.

Soon, Light's eyes began to flutter open before widening incredibly at L's face just inches above his own.

L smiled. "Good, Light-kun is awake."

* * *

**Author's Note: I thought I should leave you guys there for now. Why? 'Cause I'm out of ideas and it was over 2,000 words, yay!**

**BB is becoming a bigger part of the story than I intended, but he still is here a bit more for comic relief. And yes, BB does avoid saying where he'd be sent, but L isn't.**

**I thought that I should speed things along in the investigation. The FBI thing was obviously a spur of the moment idea that I thought really sped things up as well as gave L more ****info/reason to suspect Kira, etc. I'm working on giving everyone their own personalities, but it's hard.**

**As I said above, your reviews speed up the process of writing these chapters. If you wish to get a new chapter soon, I suggest answering these questions in your review:**

**1. For those who haven't guessed, I know you'll get it right, but who is Kira. I hated putting in that last clue 'cause everyone got it from that. However, if you honestly couldn't ****understand the other clues, then you must go back and rewatch/read DN, or read How to Read 13 again. But I have said since the beginning that one event was moved three years prior ****to it happening for real...**  
**2. Did you catch to little crack at L always having his hands in his pockets? I decided, since his fingers are always doing/playing with something when they're out of the pockets, they ****must be doing something inside as well. ^_-**  
**3. What do you think of the "friendship" between BB and Light? I can't say that it's a friendship, but whatever. And what do you think of BB in general? He seems to hate L, doesn't he?**  
**4. Do you think Light is still in character? And L when he's being L the Detective? What about the three Wammy's Boys we all know and love...somewhat...?**


End file.
